Leçon de danse
by Rei-no-Bara
Summary: Wilhelm se sait pas danser. Jusque là pas de problème. Mais quand, à cause d'un de ses plans, Ludwig endosse le rôle du professeur, là il y a danger. Mais la danse ne fait pas que rapprocher les corps, les coeurs s'en mêlent toujours. Pairing Louis/Will.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) tout le monde ! **

**L'idée de base de cette fic : faire danser une valse à Ludwig et Wilhelm (comme j'ai pas pu le faire dans ma fic précédente). Puis j'ai brodé une histoire autour ^^. **

**Ce sera une histoire d'amour entre les deux hommes (donc pas d'homophobe s'il vous plait… merci****) et avec une scène ou deux qui vont justifier le rating M. Voilà, vous être prévenu. **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bien sûr (pas faute d'avoir essayé…). **

**Ce sera une fic courte. Très peu de page par chapitre et seulement 6 chapitres (si je suis bien mon scénario). **

**Voilà je crois que c'est tout. Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 1 :**

Le château aurait pu être calme en cette chaude journée de juin. Paisible et silencieux. Normalement on ne devait entendre que les oiseaux et le bruit des valets en train de s'affairer, comme au quotidien.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la famille royale et en particulier la reine revenue depuis peu.

- LOU !

Amalberga parcourait les couloirs en hurlant à en faire trembler les murs. Elle questionnait aussi les serviteurs qu'elle croisait, les faisant paniquer. Certains durent même poser une journée de congé. Faut dire que la reine avait un moyen très personnel de demander quelque chose. Elle avait tendance à menacer de mort avant, posant un couteau sous la gorge et ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Ensuite elle posait sa question. Et le « je ne sais pas » n'était pas sa réponse favorite.

Quand la moitié du château fut sous antidépresseurs, Almaberga tomba sur son fils dans une aile du palais un peu éloignée.

- Ah te voilà enfin !

- Ne vois-tu pas que tu déranges, chère mère ?

Le prince avait toute une ceinture de fléchettes d'une vingtaine de centimètres chacune autour de la taille et en tenait une en main. En face de lui Wilhelm, son éternel valet, était attachée à une grande roue en bois peinte en différentes couleurs et avec des chiffres écrits. Le brun était comme écartelé dessus, lié par d'épaisses cordes, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon et de ses bottes.

Ils avaient dû revenir de force (enfin c'est surtout que la reine avait mis l'armée entière à leur poursuite). Depuis il n'y avait pas un seul instant sans que Ludwig ne se lamente, dise s'ennuyer. Et martyriser son valet était l'unique moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se divertir un tant soit peu. Et il était très imaginatif. Par contre il avait réussi à échapper à son couronnement, sans que personne ne sache comment.

- Tu pourrais quand même répondre quand je t'appelle ! gronda la reine en jouant avec son poignard.

- Trop occupé.

- Je vois ça.

Elle rentra dans la salle des tortures du jeune prince sans même un regard pour les divers instruments exposés (de la vierge en fer au pilori en passant par les divers fouets, armes ou chevalet). Elle ne semblait pas du tout gênée pas tout ça. Wilhelm voyant là un moment de répit souffla de soulagement. Il essaya de tirer sur les cordes qui le tenaient mais elles étaient trop serrées et il s'entaillait les poignets. Il se contenta d'observer son prince et sa mère en pleine discussion, tentant de se faire oublier.

- Et pourquoi me cherchais-tu mère ? Et abrège, que je puisse faire quelque chose de plus important.

- D'ailleurs me laisserais-tu essayer ?

Will avala sa salive de travers. La reine visait très bien et n'hésiterait pas à faire couler le sang. Pas que le prince soit moins sadique mais il savait que le brun serait moins performant blessé et prendrait plus de temps à lui apporter ce qu'il voulait.

- Non, c'est MON jouet, répondit sèchement le prince. Va t'en trouver un autre. Père devrait faire l'affaire.

- Dommage… Il doit avoir une jolie voix quand il crie. Et j'ai trop entendu celle de ton père, ce n'est plus aussi divertissant qu'avant.

Le valet eut un frisson qui lui remonta le long du dos. Pourquoi était-il tombé dans une famille de sadiques ? Avait-il commis un crime atroce dans une vie antérieure, qu'il payait à présent ? Tout ce qu'il demandait était une vie simple, normale !

Tout à ses lamentations, Wilhelm ne remarqua pas que la reine s'approchait doucement de lui, avec un regard qui aurait pu faire trembler les objets, toujours avec le petit poignard qui tournait dans ses fines mains de tueuse.

- Mère ! prévint Ludwig. J'ai dit non !

- Rabat-joie !

- Peux-tu passer directement au motif de ta visite ?

- Ah oui, où avais-je la tête ?

Ludwig haussa un sourcil et jugea préférable de ne pas répondre. Amalberga revint aux côtés de son fils.

- Je vais organiser un bal de plusieurs jours.

- Et pourquoi maintenant ? Tu n'as jamais aimé ça.

- C'est vrai, admit la reine. Mais il me fallait quelque chose pour fêter mon retour, et si possible le plus imposant possible. Et comme j'imagine qu'un massacre ne sera pas bien vu et je n'ai aucune raison valable de déclencher une nouvelle guerre, il ne me reste plus tellement de choix.

- Ça se tient.

- C'est une discussion normale ça entre une mère et son fils ? pensa Wilhelm. Ou même une discussion normale tout court ?

Il commençait à avoir mal aux bras.

- Et pourquoi me cherchais-tu ? demanda Louis.

- Pour te l'annoncer, crétin !

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'y assister…

- Il y aura toutes les filles du royaume, voire du monde entier, donc forcément celles à forte poitrine.

- J'accepte !

Le ton était sans appel et le regard décidé. La reine eut un grand sourire.

- Bien ! Trouve-toi une belle tenue pour samedi prochain alors !

- Mère, sais-tu que c'est dans cinq jours seulement ?

- Où est le problème ?

- As-tu parlé de cette idée de bal à quelqu'un ou viens-tu juste de l'avoir ? s'enquit Louis.

- Seulement maintenant.

Forcément. Tellement évident.

- Et ce sera aussi une bonne occasion pour toi de te trouver une charmante jeune femme à épouser, sans pour autant parcourir le monde.

Wilhelm sentit comme un poignard lui transpercer la poitrine. Lui qui avait espéré avoir plus de temps maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus. Si ça pouvait ne jamais se faire, ce serait encore mieux. Le valet baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer son air abattu, ce que personne ne sembla remarquer.

- Je compte sur toi !

- Pas comme si j'avais mon mot à dire, grommela l'héritier du trône.

La reine haussa les épaules et sans même regarder, mais d'un geste rapide, lança son coutelas sur la cible en bois. Le projectile atterrit à quelques centimètres de la tête de Wilhem, lui coupant une mèche au passage. Le valet devint très blanc d'un coup et manqua de s'évanouir. Sans un regard en arrière Amalberga quitta la pièce.

Le prince sembla réfléchir un instant puis reprit une fléchette.

- Bon où en étions-nous ?

- Mon prince, ne devez-vous pas commencer à vous préparer pour ce bal ? Il va vous falloir une nouvelle tenue et cela prend du temps. Je vous suggère de parler de suite au tailleur.

- Après !

Raté ! Wilhelm avait espéré échapper à ce jeu ! Mais apparemment Ludwig était décidé cette fois encore. Il lui fallait un miracle !

- MON PRINCE !

- Pas elle !

Miracle ! Louis pesta contre cette nouvelle intrusion. Dorothéa était revenue elle aussi au palais et ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, surtout s'il était dans une de ses salles de tortures personnelles. Et à chaque fois elle demandait à tout essayer (surtout si c'était le prince qui lui faisait subir les pires châtiments).

- Fuyons Wilhelm ! ordonna le rouquin.

Et il partit de la salle, laissait le pauvre valet toujours attaché !

- Attendez-moi ! Mon prince ! Revenez !

**XXX**

- Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien !

- Oui mon prince…

Wilhelm, enfin détaché et rhabillé, suivit son maitre à travers le dédale des couloirs du palais, la tête basse. Dorothéa était à présent enfermée dans une pièce vide, bâillonnée et attachée, pour son plus grand plaisir, avec en prime avec des traces de chaussures sur le visage. C'était le seul moyen que le fils du roi avait trouvé pour avoir un semblant de paix.

Peu attentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui, le jeune brun manqua de rentrer dans le prince alors que celui-ci venait de s'arrêter. Comme il n'avait pas fait tellement attention au chemin emprunté pour venir, Wilhelm mit un peu de temps à reconnaître où ils étaient. Louis ne s'embarrassa pas de la politesse et entra en faisant claquer la porte.

- Il me faut une nouvelle tenue ! Sublime ! A mon image.

Le tailleur royal leva le nez de sa tasse de thé sans même paraître outré de ce manque évident de respect. Il en avait vu d'autres. C'était un homme assez simple, petit et à moitié chauve. Il était assez maigre et ses yeux marron pétillaient quand il se trouvait face à une bande de tissu ou un patron bien dessiné. Il avait connu la reine quand elle était petite et avait obéi à ses caprices vestimentaires. Le fils ne changeait pas tellement. Peut-être un peu plus de plumes et de motif léopard, c'est tout.

- Que puis-je pour vous mon prince ? dit-il en se redressant.

- Ma mère organise un bal, il me faut une nouvelle tenue ! Et je ne répèterais pas !

- Bien. Quel style ?

- Normal.

Normal selon ses propres critères, mais la précision était inutile avec le travailleur. Il se mit à réfléchir en regardant son prince. Il avait les cheveux plus courts maintenant, ce qui était à prendre en compte. Le roux de ses mèches ressortait encore plus. Et il semblait avoir encore grandi. Il fallait donc quelque chose qui mette en valeur sa taille élancée. Du blanc très certainement. Sur une coupe plus longue derrière que devant. Les idées affluaient dans l'esprit du tailleur.

- Et il me le faut pour dans cinq jours, précisa le prince.

Cela voulait dire des nuits blanches en perspective. Car sûrement la reine ne tarderait pas à débarquer à son tour pour demander elle aussi un nouveau vêtement. Facile ! Il avait déjà fait bien pire.

- Il me faudrait prendre vos mesures.

Ludwig rechigna, pour la forme, mais obéit. Il enleva son pantalon noir moulant et sa chemise à tâches de léopard. Il se retrouva vite en simple sous-vêtement, les bras croisés, trouvant déjà cela trop long. Le tailleur s'affaira autour de lui, faisant voler son mètre ruban. Il ne prenait aucune note, il avait une très bonne mémoire. Le corps entier du prince fut mesuré. Wilhelm, de son côté, essayait de détourner le regard. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de voir son maître en petite tenue mais c'était toujours dans le cadre de ses fonctions et il n'avait pas le loisir d'admirer. Là il pouvait mater à loisir pourtant il n'osait pas. Il préféra se concentrer sur la tapisserie au mur. Sur les couleurs chatoyantes, les motifs compliqués faits d'entrelacs, les fils qui commençaient à partir.

- … puis je veux que vous fassiez exactement la même tenue pour mon valet.

Wilhelm se réveilla subitement. Il avait dû mal entendre ! Apparemment non, puisque les deux hommes le dévisageaient.

- Moi ? demanda t-il d'une voix plaintive.

- Il me semble que je n'ai pas d'autre valet à mon service, et encore moins ici, dans cette pièce.

- Mais… mais… pour… pourquoi ?

Le prince, toujours aussi peu vêtu, s'approcha du brun à la manière d'un félin s'approchant de sa proie.

- Tu te feras passer pour moi si je veux partir. Tu n'auras qu'à danser avec quelques filles, sourire et ça passera. J'irais commander une perruque tout à l'heure. Je ne vais quand même pas me taper plusieurs jours de bal pour les beaux yeux de ma mère.

- Mais je ne…

- Enlevez vos vêtements s'il vous plait, le coupa le tailleur royal.

Wilhelm tenta bien de résister mais les deux hommes s'allièrent et quelques secondes plus tard c'était au tour du valet de se retrouver en caleçon blanc. Il essaya de se cacher avec ses bras. Réaction puérile et tout à fait inutile. Le tailleur le fit tourner dans tous les sens, l'exposant sous toutes les coutures. En quelques minutes c'était réglé.

- Revenez dans deux jours, annonça le serviteur. Je pourrais faire le faufilage.

- Parfait.

Le prince s'était déjà rhabillé. Wilhelm ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés au sol.

- Sors de là et attends-moi dans le couloir, j'ai quelque chose à dire en privé au tailleur.

- Le temps de me vêtir et…

- Maintenant !

Will fut expédié dehors, ses vêtements lui furent lancés et la porte claqua derrière lui. Priant pour que personne ne passe dans le couloir, le valet se dépêcha de tout remettre. A peine était-il vêtu que le fils du roi sortit, ravi, et partit d'un pas vif dans le couloir, forçant son serviteur à presque courir derrière lui.

- Maintenant il ne reste que quelques finitions et on n'aura plus à se prendre la tête pour ce bal !

- Mon prince, osa le valet, êtes-vous sur que c'est une bonne idée de faire de moi votre doublure ?

- Je n'ai que des bonnes idées, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! Ça permettra aussi de rendre cette stupide sauterie bien plus distrayante.

- Mais…

- Cesse donc de geindre ! Tu n'auras qu'à danser avec des filles et boire autant que tu veux ! Pas trop compliqué même pour toi.

- C'est que…

Ludwig se retourna et coinça Wilhelm contre le mur, mettant ses bras de chaque côté pour l'empêcher de fuir. Le valet eut son souffle coupé de voir son maître aussi près de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement. Son cœur allait lâcher ! Pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à lui ? Du coup il n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce que Louis lui voulait. Ce dernier dut répéter plusieurs fois sa question :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Euh… Je… Je…

- Parle !

- Je ne sais pas danser !

Le prince haussa un sourcil.

- Ce n'est que ça ?

- Mais je…

Se redressant, Ludwig se mit à réfléchir.

- Ça risque de poser problème, marmonna t-il. Je vais devoir changer… Non… Et si… Mais… Je sais !

- Mon prince ? s'inquiéta Wilhelm.

- C'est décidé !

- Et quoi donc ?

- Tu vas prendre des leçons de danse ! Et c'est moi qui te servirais de professeur !

Wilhelm sut qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

**XXX**

- Cet après-midi tu auras ton premier cours de danse ! 14h dans la grande salle de l'aile ouest. J'ai à faire.

C'était la dernière chose que Ludwig lui avait dit avant de le laisser planté dans le couloir. Trainant sa misère, Wilhelm était sorti dans les jardins. Il vit passer le roi qui ne cessait de regarder à droite et à gauche. Certainement qu'il cherchait à éviter sa femme. Il n'était pas rare qu'il passe plusieurs jours, allongé à se soigner ces derniers temps. Que ce soit à cause d'une blessure physique ou plus souvent parce qu'il était en surmenage. Will était sûr qu'il avait épousé la reine parce que celle-ci l'avait menacé. Non pas qu'il ait à se plaindre maintenant de son statut social mais tout de même.

D'ailleurs quel était le statut social du roi avant son mariage ? Est-ce qu'il était un prince ou un simple valet ? Ou même une personne du peuple. Wilhelm n'en avait absolument aucune idée et il n'était pas sûr que Louis le sache. Babette, l'armurière en chef, aurait pu lui répondre mais elle était absente pour le moment. Elle avait décidé de rendre visite à un de ses vieux amis forgerons pour améliorer certaines de ses armes et en fabriquer d'autres. La reine lui avait donc passé commande et de fait la vieille femme ne rentrerait pas de suite.

Cela le fit réfléchir sur lui-même. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il n'éprouvait pas qu'une simple affection pour son prince. S'il restait avec lui ce n'était pas par pure loyauté (il y avait des limites à sa bêtise). Il continuait à servir l'héritier du trône parce que c'était l'unique moyen d'être près de lui en permanence. Sans trop se vanter, Wilhelm pouvait se targuer d'être une des rares personnes à connaître Ludwig. Même s'il ne savait pas toujours comment interpréter son comportement.

C'était vers la fin de son adolescence que le valet s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait le prince. En effet celui-ci était tombé gravement malade. Wilhelm avait veillé sur lui jour et nuit, cherchant à tout prix à faire baisser la fièvre, le faisant boire et manger, ne dormant que très peu. Il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre. Il avait prié le roux de se battre, de survivre. Les médecins venaient de temps à autre mais n'apportait aucune solution réelle et surtout n'étaient jamais d'accord entre eux. Wilhelm n'avait qu'une envie : leur hurler de dégager, de le laisser avec son maître. A la place il s'était tu et concentré sur le malade, refusant de le quitter des yeux. Et enfin il avait guéri. Le brun s'était assoupi, harassé, accroupi à côté du lit et à moitié couché dessus. En se réveillant il avait trouvé la place vide. Ludwig, pas encore totalement remis mais se sentant mieux, s'était déjà rhabillé et l'avait rabroué pour avoir osé dormir sur ses draps de soie. Mais le valet avait eu envie de pleurer de bonheur. C'est en y réfléchissant quelques jours plus tard qu'il comprit.

Il fut d'abord dégouté de lui-même. Puis accepta ça. Il savait que quelques serviteurs du château menaient des aventures avec des personnes de même sexe et en discuta avec eux pour tenter de comprendre. Ensuite il prit peur. Il aimait le prince héritier, le futur roi (et en prime, le pire sadique au monde). Il se ferait trancher la tête si ça venait à se savoir ! Surtout qu'il était d'un rang bien inférieur, une simple personne du peuple. Il visait bien trop haut. Pourtant il ne pouvait réprimer son cœur ainsi. Il parvenait à ne rien montrer au quotidien et ça s'arrêtait là. Cela n'empêchait pas son cœur de saigner à chaque fois qu'il voyait son prince au bras d'une fille, qu'il l'entendait déblatérer ses paroles mielleuses à quelqu'un d'autre (qui ne comptait d'ailleurs pas pour lui) ou encore quand il parlait de mariage avec une fille à forte poitrine. Dans ses moments là Wilhelm haïssait ses parents de l'avoir fait naître homme.

Il se força à respirer pour se calmer. Depuis le temps qu'il cachait ses sentiments amoureux, il n'aurait aucun mal à supporter une leçon de danse en privée avec son prince. A cette pensée, Wilhelm se sentit déprimé. Il n'y arriverait pas ! De toutes les tortures que Louis pouvait lui infliger depuis des années, celle-là était bien la pire de toutes. Il se retint à une statue du jardin pour ne pas s'effondrer. Son estomac était noué et sa tête tournait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La voix si familière le fit se retourner.

- Mon prince ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Wilhelm se força à se relever comme si de rien n'était, reprenant son masque. Ludwig semblait furieux, les poings sur les hanches et un fouet passé à la ceinture. Le valet se demanda ce qu'il avait encore inventé !

- Tu es en retard ! Je t'avais dit 14h dans la salle de danse et il est 13h59 et tu es hors du château ! Tu es donc en retard !

Logique implacable. Mais le brun fut rassuré de savoir que ce n'était que ça. Il avait eu peur pendant un instant. C'était déjà si tard que ça ? Il avait passé un long moment dans ses pensées, trop peut-être et n'avait pas vu passer le temps. Il n'avait même pas mangé. Par contre Louis ne le laissa pas souffler et le saisit par le col pour le traîner derrière lui jusqu'à l'aile ouest où il y avait une grande salle prévue pour les bals. Il y en avait une comme ça dans chaque aile du château. La plus grande était au sud. Sûrement là que la reine organiserait sa « party » d'ailleurs. Avec des grandes baies vitrées donnant une superbe vue sur les jardins et la ville plus loin, un parquet précieux au sol, des colonnes de marbre.

Le roux traîna son fardeau jusqu'au bout, sans se soucier de ses cris ou des regards curieux posés sur eux. Une fois arrivé, il ferma la porte derrière eux et tourna la clé, les laissant juste entre eux. Et coupant toute tentative de fuite de la part de son serviteur. Il prit son fouet en main et se retourna pour faire face à Will.

- Bien ! Maintenant nous pouvons commencer !

**Alors ? Vos avis et impressions ? **

**Est-ce que vous trouvez que les caractères sont bien respectés pour le moment ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le 2****e**** chapitre, un peu plus centré sur Ludwig. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 2**

Wilhelm avala sa salive, attendant. Le fils du roi envoya son fouet à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- J'ai dû m'en servir tout à l'heure et j'ai oublié de le remettre à sa place. Tu le rangeras.

Le valet préféra ne pas demander à quoi ce fouet avait pu servir, et s'il avait dû en être informé, le roux lui aurait dit. Il était surtout rassuré de savoir que ce n'était pas pour lui.

Déjà Ludwig se retournait vers son serviteur, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Donc commençons !

- Mais… je…

- J'ai décidé, tu obéis !

- Euh… d'accord !

Wilhelm eut un mauvais pressentiment. Ce qui se confirma en quelques secondes.

- On va commencer sans musique, expliqua Louis. Je vais te montrer les pas de base. Approche-toi !

Le brun paniqua. Il avait totalement oublié ce petit détail : la danse impliquait d'être proche, très proche, trop proche, de son partenaire. Surtout dans le cas d'une valse, ce qui serait vraisemblablement le but de ces leçons. Wilhelm serait collé au torse de son prince. De celui qui hantait ses nuits, peuplait ses rêves (surtout les plus inavouables). Et jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à danser, il serait forcé d'être en contact constant avec la source de ses tourments.

C'était un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller ! Forcément que ce n'était pas vrai. Malheureusement la sensation de Ludwig le tirant violemment par le bras pour l'approcher était bien réelle. Et la chaleur de la main de son prince sur son épaule était là elle aussi.

- La position de base : une main dans celle du partenaire et l'autre autour de la taille. J'espère que tu savais ça au moins ?

- Euh… oui… bien sûr !

C'est à peine si Wilhelm comprenait ce que son interlocuteur était en train de dire. Et son cerveau sembla directement se déconnecter quand il sentit la main du roux se poser sa hanche. Son arrêt de mort venait d'être signé et en lettres de sang capitales.

- Oh tu m'écoutes ?

Ludwig commençait déjà à s'énerver. Ce n'était pas bon signe pour la suite ! Il tira son valet un peu plus fort pour le réveiller.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? demanda le brun.

- Je m'emmerde ! Alors faire ça ou autre chose…

Réponse classique. C'était juste une autre forme de torture en somme. Et Wilhelm était tout à fait d'accord avec cette conclusion quand il vit Ludwig se rapprocher encore.

- Ça se danse serré. Plus ou moins en fonction de la poitrine de la partenaire bien entendu.

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec un sourire rêveur qui planta un poignard dans le cœur du pauvre valet. Louis le secoua comme un prunier quand il le vit baisser la tête.

- T'écoutes, je le répèterai pas !

Pendant les minutes suivantes Ludwig montra à son serviteur comment bouger ses pieds. Et Wilhelm n'était pas doué du tout.

**XXX**

- Je suis désolé !

Il venait de marcher sur les chaussures du prince pour au moins la vingtième fois en moins de cinq minutes. Une aura noire commençait à apparaître derrière Louis.

- Espèce d'incapable !

- Pa… pardon !

- Tu t'appliques maintenant ou je reprends le fouet !

- Oui…

Wilhelm essaya de resserrer sa prise mais chuta et entraina son maitre avec lui. Il se retrouva à terre et le prince à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

- WILHELM ! gronda Louis.

- Dés… désolé !

Le brun mit ses mains devant son visage dans un réflexe pour tenter d'échapper aux coups. Mais ceux-ci ne virent pas. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il vit que le prince s'était déjà relevé et remettait ses vêtements en place.

- On recommence ! ordonna-t-il.

Wilhelm se dépêcha d'obéir. Il n'eut pas le temps d'épousseter ses propres affaires que déjà le roux le reprenait dans ses bras.

Et ça recommença. Pendant plusieurs heures Ludwig fit de son mieux pour enseigner à son incapable valet comment bouger. Et il n'était pas un pédagogue très patient. Le château entier devait entendre ses insultes.

De son côté Wilhelm ne se sentait pas très bien. Il avait la tête qui tournait à force de valser et ses membres devenaient lourds. Les mots du prince lui venaient comme à travers un épais brouillard. Puis ce fut le noir complet.

Louis écarquilla les yeux. Il n'y croyait pas. Son valet avait eu le culot de s'évanouir !

- Debout feignant ! Je vais pas te porter !

Il le secoua de nouveau. Que c'était agaçant ! Le prince fut tenté de l'abandonner ici, étalé sur le sol de la salle de danse. Puis il se dit que ce ne serait pas bien vu et sa mère risquait de lui faire la remarque. Pas le choix Il réprima un soupir d'exaspération et chargea Wilhelm sur son épaule, la tête brune tapant dans son dos pendant que les jambes pendaient le long de sa poitrine, salissant la chemise blanche au passage. Le valet n'était pas bien lourd, au vu de sa taille. Il fallait dire aussi qu'obéir aux ordres du roux impliquait de courir dans tous les sens et d'être toujours en mouvement. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas le temps de grossir avec tout ça !

Ludwig sortit de la salle et marcha d'un pas rapide le long des couloirs, faisant fi des murmures sur son passage. Sûrement que le soir même la rumeur circulerait que le prince Louis avait tué son valet de toujours et était allé enterrer le corps derrière l'écurie. Même si c'était totalement impossible puisqu'à cet endroit était déjà « entreposé » une dizaine d'animaux empaillés appartenant au roi et que son fils n'avait jamais aimé.

Arrivé à destination Louis donna un grand coup dans la porte en bois pour l'ouvrir, faisant trembler la chambranle. Là il s'avança jusqu'au lit et y jeta son serviteur. Wilhelm se retrouva en travers du matelas, la chemise à moitié sortie du pantalon, la veste de travers, une main sur le torse et l'autre sur les draps et enfin les pieds dans le vide. Le prince hésita à partir maintenant.

Il prit alors le temps de regarder son valet. Il avait le visage vraiment blanc, il devait être fatigué. Ou alors c'était le noir profond de sa chevelure qui lui donnait cet aspect pâle. D'ailleurs ses cheveux avaient poussé. Peut-être qu'il était malade. Ludwig espérait que non. Il ne saurait pas comment réagir. Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis des années mais le rouquin se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là. Le vide, l'absence trop grande et la peur. Et surtout on lui interdisait le moindre contact avec le brun. C'était limite s'il ne devait pas aller dans une autre partie du château, afin d'être certain qu'il ne soit pas contaminé. Alors que Wilhelm restait à son chevet quand c'était lui qui était malade.

Louis se souvenait encore de cette matinée, bien des années avant, où il s'était réveillé après une longue lutte face à la maladie et qu'il avait vu Wilhelm endormi sur une chaise à ses côtés, la tête et les bras reposants sur le lit princier. Il avait l'air si fatigué à ce moment, les cernes bien marquées sous ses yeux, les traits tirés. Ludwig avait appris plus tard que son serviteur ne l'avait pas quitté une seule minute, mangeant à peine et dormant encore moins. Et s'il avait été touché, le roux avait été incapable de le remercier. Quand Will s'était réveillé, Ludwig avait paniqué et avait fait la première action qui lui venait par la tête : l'engueuler. C'était la seule chose qu'il connaissait. Il était dans l'incapacité totale de montrer son affection à quelqu'un. Puisque personne ne lui avait jamais montré comment faire. Son père était bien trop occupé à aller voir ailleurs et sa mère n'étant que rarement là, et préférant la compagnie des armes à celle de son fils unique. Et ce durant toute son enfance. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire aux filles maintenant n'étaient que des phrases toutes faites, vides de sens. Mais exprimer ses vrais sentiments était au-dessus de lui. Alors crier sur la seule personne qu'il voulait garder avec lui, lui donner des ordres, le rabrouer sans cesse c'était sa façon de l'attacher à lui. Il ne disait jamais rien mais prenait soin du brun, éloignant tout ceux qui lui voulaient du mal, l'écartant de tout danger.

Le prince avait dû apprendre seul ce qu'étaient les sentiments, en particulier l'amour. Et quand il s'était mis à l'éprouver à son tour il avait mis du temps à comprendre. Même s'il restait encore incapable de le montrer, de l'exprimer. Alors il se taisait et agissait comme si de rien n'était.

Sortant de ses pensées qui prenaient un tour bien trop mélancolique pour lui, Ludwig se mit à détailler la pièce où il se trouvait. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu et la dernière fois il faisait nuit (il était passé par la fenêtre aussi, ce qui n'aidait pas). Le lit occupait le plus gros de l'espace et était posé en plein milieu de la chambre. Les draps, d'un vert sombre, contrastaient avec le mobilier et le plancher plutôt clair. Il n'y avait qu'une petite table de chevet, avec une cruche d'eau et un verre. Une chaise de l'autre côté du lit, avec quelques vêtements dessus. Le reste de sa garde-robe était suspendu dans le coin opposé à la porte. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose. A peine de quoi tenir une semaine. Et presque tout en vert. Ludwig se souvenait lui avoir dit que c'était la seule couleur qui lui allait, il y a bien longtemps. Est-ce que son majordome l'aurait écouté ou était-ce le simple hasard ?

Sinon la chambre était dépouillée. Il n'y avait aucune trace de photos de famille. Louis se demanda où ils étaient d'ailleurs. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question de la famille de son valet. Ils pouvaient être morts que ce serait pareil. Et Wilhelm n'en parlait jamais. Non pas que ça intéressait le prince mais ce serait utile pour… au cas où.

L'attention de Ludwig se détacha de la chambre pour revenir à son valet.

- Et si je lui écrivais sur le visage ?

**XXX **

Wilhelm se redressa dans un sursaut. Il mit quelques minutes avant de reconnaître où il était.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Il essaya de se relever mais sa tête tourna et il dut rester assis. La nuit commençait à tomber et il faisait sombre dans la chambre.

Il se remit un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées et tenta de se rappeler de qui c'était passé. Il se souvenait de la catastrophique séance de danse. Sérieusement qu'est-ce qui était passé dans la tête du prince ? Ensuite c'était flou. Il s'était évanoui. Dans les bras de son maître. En même temps il n'avait pas mangé à midi. Et le matin non plus en y repensant. Il n'avait pas eu le temps. Alors à force de tourner, de se concentrer et bouger sans s'arrêter de la journée, pas étonnant qu'il ait fait un malaise. Mais devant Ludwig…

Il était foutu ! Wilhelm se prit la tête entre les mains. Il allait payer cet affront, il le savait ! Fouets ? Non trop simple. Humiliation publique ? A envisager. De la torture lente ? Forcément ! Et imaginative à n'en pas douter.

Le brun fut tenté un instant de rester couché là. Après tout si Louis l'avait laissé là et ne l'avait pas fait appeler c'est qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Mais en même temps c'était un manquement à ses devoirs !

Cela fit penser Wilhelm à ce propos. Plusieurs fois il avait été indigne d'un serviteur du prince. Il était même allé jusqu'à le tuer. Sous hypnose certes et au final, grâce à Dorothéa, cela n'avait eu aucun effet sur le roux. Et si Ludwig l'avait remis à sa place il ne l'avait pas destitué de son titre. Est-ce qu'il le ferait un jour ? Etait-ce une raison pour se relâcher maintenant ? Alors que le prince était si changeant. Il y avait toujours la menace qui planait.

Sentant que cela risquait de sentir mauvais pour lui, Wilhelm se força à se lever, se rhabillant comme il faut au passage. Ses jambes flageolaient un peu encore. Première étape : la cuisine. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le couloir. Le valet avait la tête qui tournait encore un peu et s'appuyait régulièrement sur les murs pour ne pas tomber.

Par contre quand il entra dans l'office, c'était l'effervescence. Ça courait dans tous les sens, criait, la fumée s'accumulait au plafond. Le mal de tête de Wilhelm qui avait commencé à passer revint au triple galop. Le brun était à la limite du vomissement. Trop de monde, trop de bruits, trop de tout ! Une cuisinière aux cheveux blonds le remarqua du coin de l'œil et le tira pour l'aider (enfin, c'est surtout qu'il gênait le passage en restant là).

- Assieds-toi là, dit-elle tout en lui désignant un siège un peu à l'écart.

- Merci Linda.

- Dis-moi tout ! De quoi tu as besoin ? Et ne me dis pas que le prince veut un truc introuvable en cette saison, comme une crème Litchee/Papaye/mangue, il est à table avec ses parents là !

Wilhelm se retint de rire. C'était pourtant totalement ce que Ludwig était capable de lui demander.

- Non non, ne t'en fais pas. Il me faudrait juste quelque chose à manger. De sucré si possible.

- Oh non le prince t'as encore fait faire des tonnes de corvées et tu n'as pas eu le temps de manger ! Mais quel…

- Linda s'il te plait, la coupa gentiment le valet. C'est urgent.

- Oh oui bien sûr ! Désolée ! Il reste une part de gâteau au chocolat du goûter, ça ira très bien.

Wilhelm hocha la tête et attendit quelques minutes que la jeune cuisinière revienne. Elle apporta une grande assiette remplie d'une énorme part d'un gâteau à plusieurs étages, garni de crème et de chocolat pâtissier ainsi que quelques fruits rouges.

- Moi qui l'ai fait, annonça fièrement la blonde.

- Merci.

- Mais vraiment, poursuivit la jeune femme pendant que son interlocuteur mangeait, t'affamer comme ça. Ce prince est peut-être beau, même magnifique, sculpté par les anges, il pourrait quand même faire attention ! Il est d'un égoïsme insensé ! Il risque ta vie et ça ne lui fait rien.

- Ce n'est pas sa faute, tenta le valet entre deux bouchées.

- Et tu prends encore sa défense ! Je ne te comprends pas… Il est pourtant odieux avec toi, toujours à te maltraiter, à te crier dessus. Je serais toi je lui aurais déjà dit ses quatre vérités. Et toi tu restes et tu acquiesces ! Tu n'es que son souffre-douleur !

Wilhelm oubliait trop souvent qu'il était un des rares à connaître le prince, du moins le pensait-il. Il était sûr que son maître était bien plus complexe que ça. Bien que lui même n'arrivait pas toujours à voir ce qu'il y avait derrière, il savait que Ludwig portait un masque. Et il n'était pas si égoïste que ça. Bon par contre pour ce qui était de le martyriser…

En revanche là il n'y était vraiment pour rien si le valet n'avait pas mangé.

Linda finit par se taire et laissa Wilhem finir son repas, retournant à ses fourneaux chéris.

- Au fait, dit-elle en se retournant quelques secondes. Tu as plein de traces de marqueur sur la figure.

Le valet redressa la tête, la cuillère encore en bouche et l'air assez inquiet. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et tenta de se voir. En effet il avait un rond noir autour de l'œil, des traits qui partaient dans tous les sens sur les joues et le front. Forcément, ça aurait été trop facile que son prince l'ait ramené sans lui faire une crasse et aussi totalement contradictoire avec son caractère. Wilhelm se dépêcha d'avaler tout le gâteau et se rendit jusque à la grande salle où toute la famille royale devait être en train de manger, faisant un rapide détour par la salle d'eau la plus proche. Mais il trouva les lieux déserts. En y réfléchissant il était sûr que la reine avait fait mettre le couvert dehors, avec le temps qu'il faisait.

Les parents d'Amalberga aimaient la nature et avaient arrangé un magnifique jardin derrière le château. Tout y était : les statues, le labyrinthe, les buissons taillés, les massifs de fleurs. C'était immense et très bien entretenu. Les aïeuls de Ludwig y avaient mis tout leur cœur et de fait leurs deux descendants veillaient à respecter cette beauté.

Maintenant le défi était de trouver à quelle table extérieure la famille royale s'était installée. Enfin pas si difficile que ça en fait puisqu'au moment même où Wilhelm se posait la question il entendit un cri venir de la droite :

- Incapable ! Tu vas regretter d'être né !

La tyr… charmante reine avait encore un serviteur en ligne de mire et Will ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il se dirigea vers la source du bruit.

La table avait été dressée entre le grand bassin allongé et le labyrinthe. Il y avait aussi Julius assis au quatrième côté. Il essayait de ne pas bouger la tête mais son regard dérivait assez régulièrement sur Ludwig. Celui-ci fit comme s'il ne voyait rien pourtant il était facile de se rendre compte qu'il était au bord de l'explosion. Le roi aussi tentait de se faire oublier. Sa perruque était de travers et sa couronne avait été changée pour une plus petite. Seule la reine restait fidèle à elle-même. Elle venait de chasser le serviteur qu'elle engueulait à l'instant et qui lui avait apparemment renversé un plat sur sa robe noire et rouge.

Wilhelm resta en retrait, les bras dans le dos, attendant la fin du repas. Cependant rien n'échappait à l'œil acéré d'Amalberga. Elle se pencha vers son fils :

- Tiens ton cher valet est de retour. Que lui as-tu fait pour qu'il arrive en retard ?

Louis ne prit même pas la peine de regarder dans la direction que lui indiquait sa mère, il savait déjà que le brun était là.

- D'ailleurs Lou…

- Arrête avec ce surnom débile !

- Est-ce vrai, poursuivit la reine comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, que tu donnes des leçons de danse à ton valet ?

- C'est pas un crime. Ça m'occupe. Et comment tu peux être au courant aussi vite ?

- Mais oui… Et notre cher professeur de danse, Mr Léopold était pourtant tout à fait disponible. Et il me semble qu'il s'ennuie aussi.

Elle ne répondait pas aux questions de son fils mais ce n'était pas étonnant.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup ton sous-entendu, gronda Ludwig.

- Mais je ne sous-entends rien voyons.

- C'est ça… Et à propos du bal…

- Oh ne t'en fais pas Lou, j'ai tout à fait compris. Et je t'approuve totalement. Tant que toi ça te convient.

Ludwig acquiesça sans un mot. Sa mère était un grand stratège et savait toujours tout, plus ou moins vite. Elle pouvait être une alliée de taille dans le plan du rouquin. Il lui tardait presque que la semaine soit passée.

Un peu plus loin Wilhelm n'avait rien loupé de la conversation bien qu'il n'ait pas tout compris. Le prince devait sûrement faire référence à son idée de doublure. Le tailleur royal aurait-il cafté pour que la reine soit au courant ? Elle n'avait pas l'air opposé à cette supercherie. Ce devait l'amuser.

- Où vas-tu mon chéri ?

- Hiiii !

Le roi avait essayé de partir en douce mais Amalberga avait l'œil et le retint par le col. Et le souverain venait de pousser un cri fort peu masculin. Son image en prenait un coup ces derniers temps.

Ludwig profita de ce moment d'inattention pour partir de table, talonné par Wilhem. Julius se mit à les suivre mais le prince connaissait mieux le château que lui et le blond fut rapidement perdu.

Essoufflé par la course qu'il venait de faire, Will s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle. Ils étaient juste devant la chambre du prince. Celui-ci planta d'ailleurs là son serviteur.

- Tiens-toi prêt pour la séance de danse de demain ! souffla-t-il. Hors de question que tu recommences cette comédie pathétique.

La porte claqua sur ces derniers mots, laissant un Wilhelm désemparé et déjà angoissé en plein milieu du couloir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Dormir. Pouvoir enfin s'assoupir et tomber dans le noir. Oublier un instant ce qui le tourmentait. S'imaginer ailleurs. Voilà des heures que Wilhelm n'avait que cette idée en tête. Il se tournait dans tous les sens dans son lit mais ses yeux restaient désespérément ouverts dans le noir. Pas moyen de se reposer.

A peine le soleil avait-il fait apparaître ses premiers rayons que l'insomniaque était debout, habillé, préparé. Il se dépêcha de sortir de sa chambre et courut dans les couloirs. Hors de question de croiser Ludwig de la journée. Il trouverait bien une excuse, une explication. S'il était suffisamment occupé, personne ne pourrait le blâmer d'avoir manqué la séance de danse. Puis ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il effectuait le travail d'un autre.

Après un détour rapide par les cuisines, il se rendit en premier lieu dans les écuries. Là, en chemise, manches retroussées, ses cheveux longs attachés en catogan par une bandelette de cuir noir, il nettoya tous les box, utilisés ou non, il changea la paille, remit de la nourriture dans chaque paillasse. Le palefrenier passa à un moment mais Wilhem lui assura qu'il s'occupait de tout. Le serviteur ne fit pas trop de manières, bien trop heureux de pouvoir retourner se coucher. Ensuite le brun s'attaqua aux chevaux en eux-mêmes. Il leur fit prendre une douche, les bouchonna, les brossa longuement. Il s'occupa même des fers. Il savait faire, pour y avoir été obligé durant le long voyage de Louis, à la recherche d'une épouse, puisqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, et que les chevaux devaient être soignés régulièrement.

Il bichonna tout particulièrement « Cravache », l'étalon du prince qui l'aimait beaucoup. C'était un grand frison noir, à la crinière sauvage et plutôt longue qui avait un fort caractère. Ludwig, Will et la reine étaient les seules personnes à pouvoir l'approcher sans risque. Le palefrenier n'était toléré que par moment et avec une pomme en main comme offre de paix. Le valet était sûr que c'était le prince qui l'avait éduqué pour être ainsi et lui avait transféré tous ses travers avec le temps.

Wilhelm en eut pour la matinée entière. Il était épuisé mais fier de lui. Il ne rechignait jamais à la tâche et aimait le travail bien fait. En regardant l'heure, il fut étonné que Ludwig n'ait pas débarqué. Non pas qu'il le veuille mais c'était surprenant quand on connaissait le caractère égoïste du prince et il savait toujours où se trouvait son serviteur. Le valet avait pourtant vérifié plusieurs fois, il n'y avait aucun mouchard sur lui. Il commença à se détendre. L'après-midi allait débuter et sûrement qu'en s'occupant du jardin, il arriverait à échapper à la leçon. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Sourire aux lèvres il sortit des écuries et apprécia un instant le soleil sur son visage. Il allait faire beau aujourd'hui encore. Insouciant il marcha dans l'allée bordée d'arbres, sans remarquer le silence qui s'était soudainement abattu sur les lieux. Il réfléchissait à ce par quoi il allait commencer quand il se sentit emporté dans les airs et compressé. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et voir qu'il était dans un filet. En bas Hänsel et Gretel semblaient ravis d'eux-mêmes.

- Bien mon frère ! Dix sur dix ! Maintenant que la proie est capturée il ne reste plus qu'à l'amener au prince !

- C'est le prince Ludwig qui vous a demandé ça ? questionna Wilhelm tout en se débattant.

- Il nous a gentiment ordonné de te récupérer, peu importe les moyens utilisés, avec pour seule condition que tu sois encore vivant et avec tous les membres intacts, et te ramener à lui.

Hänsel acquiesça, toujours aussi peu bavard. Les deux assassins avaient aussi changé leurs garde-robes pour revenir à du plus simple, presque basique. A savoir robe en tissu marron et un costume noir, sans fioritures. Par contre l'énorme lance-flammes dans le dos de la jeune femme ainsi que les haches croisées derrière la veste du grand ours faisaient un peu tâche.

- Häns, détache-le ! ordonna la petite rousse.

Wilhelm s'écrasa au sol, toujours emmêlé dans le filet de corde. Il essayait toujours d'en sortir, en vain. Hänsel souleva la nasse et la balança par-dessus son épaule, faisant hurler le pauvre valet malmené. Le frère et la sœur se mirent en marche rapidement, ce qui faisait sauter le filet à chaque pas dans le dos. Tout en discutant tranquillement tous les deux comme si de rien n'était. Wilhelm finit par se résigner et attendit.

Finalement ils arrivèrent à la salle de bal. Ludwig les y attendait, appuyé contre la porte, totalement détendu. Il avait attaché ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête et mit une chemise blanche bouffante, et très largement ouverte, pour être plus à l'aise.

- Ah enfin ! Merci beaucoup vous deux !

- A ton service jeune prince.

Hänsel lâcha Wilhelm au sol. Celui-ci s'écrasa sur le parquet ciré, juste aux pieds du rouquin qui ne le regardait même pas. Le valet se frotta le bas du dos. En se retournant il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un long poignard effilé.

- AAAAAH ! Promis je vais suivre les cours ! Désolé ! Me faites pas maaaaal !

Sans se soucier du brun qui devenait de plus en plus pâle et qui était tétanisé, Hänsel découpa le filet afin de laisser partir sa proie.

- Et n'oublie pas ce que tu nous as promis, rappela Gretel.

- Ouais ouais… Je verrais ce que je peux faire, grommela Louis.

- Que leur avez-vous promis mon prince ? se renseigna Wilhelm en se relevant difficilement.

- T'occupe !

Les deux frangins tueurs partirent comme si de rien n'était. Will n'eut pas le temps de souffler que déjà Ludwig l'empoignait par le col et l'entrainait dans la salle de danse.

- Cette fois on s'y met sérieusement ! Pas de jérémiades, ni de comédies ! On recommence du début !

Il lâcha son domestique au centre de la pièce et alla mettre de la musique sur le lecteur CD à pile posé dans un coin **(1)**. Alors que les premières notes s'élevaient, Ludwig tira le bras du brun pour le relever.

- Est-ce si pressé mon prince ? On peut… on peut…

- Il reste cinq jours alors oui on est pressé !

- Et…Et pourquoi est-ce vous qui me donnez ces leçons ? La reine a dit hier soir que maître Léopold était là et tout à fait disponible.

Louis ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire mystérieusement. Puis il entraina le brun avec lui dans une vrille qui laissa ce dernier étourdi.

Ça commençait mal !

Wilhelm sentit son cœur s'affoler. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Et il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que le prince ne s'en aperçoive. Si le valet n'avait pas été si concentré, il se serait rendu compte que justement son partenaire de danse était dans un état assez similaire.

- Hum… Bon, pour l'homme, pied droit, un pas en avant. Le pied gauche qui rejoint. Ensuite le gauche recule et le droit rejoint. Ça va rentrer dans ta tête de pioche ?

- Oui… oui je crois.

Mais à peine le premier pas commencé que déjà Wilhelm avait écrasé les chaussures princières.

- WIIIILHELM !

- Désolé ! Je ferais attention maintenant ! Désolé !

- Si ça recommence je te fous au fond d'un cachot pendant toute une semaine ! Avec Jason et Carrie pour seules compagnies !

C'est pas que Wilhelm détestait les serpents de Dorothéa mais loin de lui seulement. Très loin. Ludwig resserra ses doigts sur la main de son valet, en profitant largement au passage.

- Recommence !

Au bout d'un bon moment Wilhelm réussit à maitriser les pas de base, que ce soit de manière très lente ou à vitesse normale. Mais absolument pas en rythme avec la musique.

- T'as des oreilles ! C'est censé te servir à écouter ! Pas compliqué de suivre un tempo quand même.

Le rouquin le fit recommencer sans cesse, comptant les temps à voix haute. Wilhelm avait la tête basse pour vérifier ses pieds à chaque instant et essayer de suivre le mouvement. Lassé de ce manège, Ludwig mit la main sous le menton de son valet et le releva pour que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres :

- Regarde devant toi ! Tu dois observer la personne avec qui tu danses, ne voir que lui. Oublie tes pieds et ne regarde que ton partenaire… ne regarde que moi…

- Mon… prince ?

Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles, pendant que la musique s'achevait, bien qu'aucun des deux ne songent à aller le remettre au début. Il n'y avait qu'un tout petit espace entre eux. Ce serait tellement facile de s'avancer, de combler le vide. Les yeux de Wilhelm dérivèrent sur les lèvres fines de son maître avant de remonter à ses yeux verts où il lisait tellement de choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Une porte claquée un peu plus loin dans le couloir les ramena à la réalité. Ludwig remit la musique à l'aide d'une télécommande, sans jamais lâcher son valet.

- Pour tourner, faut que tes épaules t'emmènent. Un quart de tour sur la droite.

Wilhelm acquiesça, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il se sentait terriblement gêné.

De son côté Ludwig maudit la personne qui avait osé les interrompre et espérait bien découvrir de qui il s'agissait pour lui faire payer plus tard. Il retourna donc à la leçon de danse, savourant juste le rouge qui montait aux joues de son serviteur, le rendant encore plus adorable.

Ils commencèrent à tourner doucement, décomposant chacun des gestes. Wilhelm rebaissa la tête pour vérifier qu'il n'écrase pas les pieds du prince. Ce dernier ne fit d'ailleurs aucun geste pour corriger le défaut. Si il pouvait éviter d'avoir mal c'était tout aussi bien. Puis il n'aimait pas se répéter sans cesse.

Pour la base c'était presque ça.

- Tu es trop crispé, gronda de nouveau Louis. Tu dois être totalement appuyé contre ma main.

Facile à dire pour lui. La main du prince semblait brûler Wilhelm à travers le tissu de ses vêtements. Il sentait distinctement chacun des doigts, les phalanges. Sa propre main était enserrée dans un étau dont il se sentait incapable de sortir. La main du prince était chaude elle aussi. En fait c'était son corps tout entier qui irradiait de chaleur. Wil avait l'impression qu'il allait finir consumé, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.

Il se rendit alors compte que Ludwig lui avait parlé et attendait maintenant une réponse, ou un signe qu'il avait compris. Mais le valet était incapable de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il se mit à bafouiller. Le prince se retint de lui en coller une. Pourtant c'était tentant !

- Faut que tu te décrispes ! L a danse c'est la grâce et l'élégance et non un éléphant dans un couloir. Fais un effort que diable ! Là on croirait voir un Gundam **(2)**. Aussi souple !

Le brun ne trouva rien à répondre et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Ils recommencèrent encore et encore. Mais impossible pour lui de se détendre. Il restait obstinément figé et ses gestes étaient purement mécaniques. Et collé comme il était à Ludwig il ne pouvait louper la petite veine d'énervement qui apparaissait sur le front du roux.

- M… mon prince ?

- Parfois je me demande pourquoi c'est toi ! soupira le fils du roi

- Pardon ? Moi ? De quoi vous parlez ?

- T'occupe ! Concentre-toi plutôt sur la danse !

Il ponctua son ordre d'une tape dans le bas du dos. Mais un peu trop bas apparemment puisque Wilhemm sursauta brusquement. Il sentit qu'il allait perdre l'équilibre et se raccrocha à ce qu'il pouvait, à savoir le prince. Il serra plus fortement les mains sur la chemise blanche et se lova contre le torse à moitié dénudé, le temps de se reprendre.

Ludwig resta interdit, les bras écartés, sans savoir quoi faire, se méprenant sur la raison d'un tel comportement. Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il referma ses bras sur son valet, l'emprisonnant contre lui et posa sa tête contre la chevelure brune. Wilhemm n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Avant de perdre pied de nouveau en se rendant compte de sa situation. Avait-il atterri dans une dimension parallèle ? Malgré tout il se sentait tellement heureux à cet instant, blotti contre ce corps chaud. Le fils du roi sentait l'ylang-ylang, épicé et fruité à la fois. Cette odeur enveloppait le valet. Ce dernier se maudit d'avoir travaillé le matin même. Il devait puer le canasson et la sueur ! Pas très engageant. Wilhelm sentit l'étreinte se desserrer lentement et redressa la tête :

- P… Prince Louis

Le dénommé ne répondit pas et leva lentement les mains vers le visage de son serviteur qu'il prit en coupe. Puis il tira sur les joues pour former une horrible grimace.

- C'est pas bientôt fini d'interrompre tout le temps ! Espèce de bon à rien !

- Hum hum…

Ludwig sursauta et lâcha son valet qui se frotta ses joues endolories.

- Mère ?

- Je ne dérange pas ?

- Pourquoi poses-tu la question puisque tu connais pertinemment la réponse ?

- En effet, s'amusa Amalberga. Je suis surtout venu te chercher car il semblerait que tu aies de la visite. Une troupe de fille.

Le cœur de Will manqua un battement. Il tourna la tête vers les grandes baies vitrées, faisant mine de s'intéresser à la vue.

- Oh je les avais totalement oublié celles-là ! Bien, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui Wilhelm. Demain même heure. Et ne t'avises pas de me forcer à appeler Hänsel et Gretel de nouveau.

Ensuite il suivit sa mère dans les couloirs. Tout en marchant il regarda ses mains, essayant de se rappeler la sensation de tenir son partenaire contre lui. C'était si dur. D'être si proche et de ne pouvoir rien faire. Il voulait presque arrêter de donner ces leçons. Mais il en avait besoin pour la bonne réussite de son plan et il le savait. De cette soirée au bal dépendrait peut-être son futur bonheur. Le prince serra les poings et releva la tête. Il saurait faire face.

La reine se retint de sourire. Son fils était tellement naïf et si adorable en même temps. En revanche c'était quelqu'un de fidèle et qui était capable de tout pour ceux à qui il tenait. Comme quand il était allé chercher Dorothéa au « pays des morts à la lumières bleue ». Bien qu'il soit incapable de le dire. Il fallait vraiment tout faire avec lui !

A peine eut-elle lâché Ludwig au milieu d'une troupe de filles déchainées, qu'elle retourna voir Wilhelm. Elle le retrouva toujours dans la salle de bal, en train de récupérer lecteur CD. Il sursauta en la voyant arriver mais se reprit et s'inclina :

- Ma reine… Que se passe t-il ?

- Je suis au courant de votre plan pour samedi soir.

- C'est une idée de votre fils, tenta de se défendre le valet.

- Oh ça je n'en doute pas un seul instant ! Tellement son genre. Et je tenais à dire que j'approuve totalement.

- Vraim… Vraiment ?

- Que croyiez-vous ? Que j'ai l'esprit étriqué comme toutes ces vieilles mégères ?

- Non non ! Du tout ! Bien sûr que non !

Wilhelm ne voyait pas du tout où menait cet entretien. Cependant la reine avait l'air de follement s'amuser. Famille de sadique !

- Bien sûr, poursuivit Amalberga, il faudra prendre quelques dispositions mais ce ne sont que des broutilles. Le principal est le bonheur de Lou. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… bien sûr.

- Bon puisque nous sommes d'accord ! Je suis heureuse de voir que vous ne vous dégonflerez pas.

- Mes excuses majesté mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Oh se pourrait-il que… Oh c'est trop drôle !

Et la reine se mit à rire au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Wilhelm se sentit presque vexé pourtant resta muet. C'était bien plus sage. L'impératrice de la destruction s'essuya le visage avec un mouchoir avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

- Je comprends mieux mon fils maintenant ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça. Dites-moi Wilhelm… Lou est un prince et devrait normalement avoir bien plus de personnes à son service. Des femmes de chambre, d'autres valets voire un garde du corps personnel. Alors à votre avis pourquoi n'y a t-il jamais eu personne d'autre que vous ?

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il était totalement incapable de répondre en fait. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question pourtant ce n'était pas normal en effet. Il était le seul à s'occuper du prince Louis et ce depuis son plus jeune âge.

Amalberga laissa le pauvre serviteur réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire et s'éclipsa retrouver son cher mari martyrisé.

Je rappelle que les anachronismes sont légions dans le manga, ainsi que des références à d'autres émissions ou mangas. Donc que Ludwig utilise un lecteur CD, à piles qui plus est, n'est pas du tout bizarre. Puis avec lui, plus rien ne peut encore étonner !

**(2)** Référence à « Mobile Suit Gundam ». Les Gundam sont d'énormes robots de combat pilotés de l'intérieur. Autant dire pas un modèle de fluidité et d'élégance.

A


	4. Chapter 4

**On avance un bon coup dans ce chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture **

**Chapitre 4 :**

Là Wilhelm en avait marre. Marre de rester les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir et d'être incapable de s'endormir. Les paroles de la reine ne cessaient de revenir dans sa tête comme un écho. Mais peu importait dans quelle sens il les tournait, il ne comprenait absolument rien. En effet c'était bizarre que Ludwig n'ait jamais manifesté la moindre envie d'avoir plus de monde à son service. Il y avait toujours plein de monde autour de la famille royale. Alors oui il y avait tous les serviteurs du château mais, lié personnellement au prince et non à la famille royale toute entière, il n'y avait que lui. Cependant il pouvait y avoir une explication tout à fait logique. Après tout le prince était méfiant. Pas étonnant avec ce qu'il avait dû subir étant jeune et toutes les menaces qu'il avait reçues. C'était donc normal qu'il ait restreint son champ de connaissance.

Non ça ne collait pas. Le prince Louis passait son temps à courir la campagne, s'entourait de femmes, allait toujours dans des endroits bizarres sans la moindre protection. Il ne semblait pas tellement concerné par sa propre sécurité. Une preuve de plus : Lisette l'avait poursuivi des jours durant et il ne s'en était pas inquiété outre mesure. Et même maintenant elle semblait aux aguets et ça ne gênait personne.

Alors pourquoi ? Et s'il ne devait y en avoir qu'un (après tout, c'était peut-être une autre lubie de ce prince fantaisiste) pourquoi lui ? Il était banal, sans talents, naïf, sans intelligence… Il en avait une liste longue comme les deux bras s'il le fallait. Il était même allé jusqu'à tuer son seigneur et maître. Certes sous l'influence de drogue, manipulé et aidé par Julius, pourtant c'était bien lui qui tenait le couteau. Mais pourtant Ludwig l'avait gardé.

Non ça n'avait aucun sens. La reine avait dû dire ça pour plaisanter tout simplement, s'amuser. Wilhelm envoya voler ses couvertures. Plus question de se prendre la tête avec ces sottises. Et s'il le fallait, il demanderait directement au prince Louis ! Même s'il en crevait de trouille par avance.

**XXX**

- Pour aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui vas guider la danse.

- Pa… Pardon ? bredouilla le pauvre valet.

- Tu es devenu sourd ? Je ne me répèterais pas, je déteste ça.

- Mais je ne pourrais pas mon prince. J'arrive à peine à maitriser les pas, alors pour ce qui est de guider. Ça me semble impossible !

- Va bien falloir pourtant. L'homme guide en temps normal.

Ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour le brun de dire qu'il ne voulait pas danser à la base. Ce n'était pas son idée et il ne voulait pas souffrir. Mais c'était mission impossible de faire changer le prince d'avis.

Wilhelm n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre la main de Louis dans la sienne et, à peine la musique lancée, commença à tourner.

- Non ! Déjà faux ! tempêta le rouquin. D'abord pas en avant.

- Euh… oui !

Le valet se ressaisit et recommença. Par habitude son pied partait en arrière et ce n'était que presque à la fin de son mouvement qu'il se souvenait qu'il jouait le rôle de l'homme et modifiait donc. Par contre cela lui faisait perdre du temps et il était vite décalé avec la musique. Inlassablement le fils du roi le faisait recommencer pourtant c'était chaque fois la même chose. De plus Will, étant à contretemps, marchait un peu trop souvent sur les pieds de son maître. Mais celui-ci ne disait rien, ne se plaignait pas, ce qui inquiétait grandement son serviteur. Et le déconcentrait de fait.

Au final c'était une vraie catastrophe. Pire que les entrainements précédents. Wilhelm était au bord des larmes. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait remonter dans l'estime de son prince.

Par contre Ludwig trouvait son valet totalement adorable. A la limite de la panique, le rouge aux joues et les gestes désordonnés. Il avait envie de le torturer encore plus maintenant. Pourtant c'était prendre le risque de se faire détester encore plus.

Le prince préféra mettre fin à cette séance avant qu'il n'en puisse plus et qu'il ne craque inévitablement

- J'en ai marre. Je veux faire une promenade dans le parc !

- Bien mon prince. Est-ce qu'il vous faut quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?

- Non ça ira. Juste besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

Et besoin aussi d'évacuer la pression. Ludwig cherche une corvée qu'il pouvait faire effectuer à son valet pour l'éloigner. Puis un rapide coup d'œil au brun le fit changer d'avis. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre puisse le voir dans cet état. N'importe qui lui sauterait dessus. Le fils du roi allait devoir s'en accommoder. Personne ne toucherait à son bien.

Louis sortit précipitamment de la salle, sans vérifier sir Wilhem suivait, de toute façon il suivait toujours, et parcourut le dédale de couloirs du château. Il fit une pause sur le perron pour respirer l'air pur à pleins poumons, les mains sur les hanches. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis se dirigea vers le labyrinthe fleuri.

Les deux hommes croisèrent plusieurs serviteurs sur le chemin qui saluèrent le prince à chaque fois en s'inclinant légèrement. Cela rappela à Wilhelm ce que la reine lui avait dit.

- Ah non ! C'est pas le moment de me prendre la tête avec ça, pensa t-il. Non non et non !

Mais fatalement l'idée ne cessa pas de trotter. Et pendant que Ludwig réfléchissait devant une petite haie couverte de roses blanches, Wilhem se triturait les mains pour trouver un peu de courage. Il voulait savoir ! Il avait besoin de savoir.

- Prince Louis…

- Hm ?

- J'ai... disons que… en fait… hier la reine… enfin je me suis demandé… c'est que…

- Wilhelm, si tu n'abrèges pas tout de suite, tu vas finir dans une vierge de fer ou sur une roue de feu. Ou alors je te laisse aux bons soins de ma reine de mère.

- Vous n'oseriez tout de même pas ?

Ludwig haussa un sourcil de manière suggestive, signifiant très clairement « Tu veux parier ? ». Le domestique sentit un frisson lui remonter le long du dos. Il serra les poings, tête basse et prit une grande inspiration avant de tout débiter d'une traite :

- Vous n'avez jamais eu d'autres personnes à votre service ! La reine me l'a fait remarqué hier. Et je me suis demandé pourquoi ! Je suis le seul ! Vous n'avez qu'un valet !

Il reprit un semblant de souffle avant de redresser la tête.

- Enfin… poursuivit-il plus calmement, c'est juste que je me posais la question. C'est vrai, normalement vous devriez être entouré. Alors pourquoi moi et moi seul ?

- Sérieusement ?

Ludwig hésitait entre exploser de rire ou frapper son valet. Comment pouvait-on être aussi stupide ? Ce devrait être interdit. Il se passa une main sur le visage, réfléchissant à sa réponse. Wilhelm attendait, tendu. Il était en train de se flageller mentalement pour avoir osé oser la question. Tout ça à cause de la reine ! Elle savait que ça allait l'intriguer ! Forcément ! Et pourtant, même dans sa tête, le domestique n'osa pas la maudire, elle pouvait le savoir et venir se venger.

- Tu devrais arrêter d'écouter ma mère ! le morigéna Louis. Ça ne t'apportera rien de bon !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, le prince s'engouffra dans le labyrinthe végétal. Wilhelm lui emboita le pas. Le roux prit alors un malin plaisir à accélérer. Il connaissait le dédale par cœur et ne risquait donc pas de s'y perdre. Il se retrouva vite seul mais ne s'éloigna jamais de son valet, le suivant au bruit. Il le frôlait de détour d'un virage, apparaissait une fraction de seconde pour mieux désorienter son pauvre domestique. Wilhem eut vite la tête qui tournait. Tout se mélangeait. Il ne savait plus où il était et les couleurs se confondaient. Et pendant ce temps Louis s'amusait ! Il pouvait presque l'entendre rire. Les roses sentaient vraiment forts et l'air embaumait. Il faisait chaud aussi. Les effluves se mélangeaient, se confondaient, montaient à la tête.

Enivré, Ludwig finit par coincer Wilhelm contre une haie, les bras de chaque côté de la tête de son valet. Les deux hommes n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Là le cerveau du prince disjoncta totalement.

- Tu voulais savoir pourquoi toi ! Voilà ta réponse !

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de son serviteur. Il le pressa un peu plus contre les plantes, l'enterrant presque dedans.

Will resta immobile quelques secondes, incapable d'assimiler ce qui était en train de se passer. Puis ses bras se serrèrent autour de son prince et il répondit au baiser avec passion. Son esprit était totalement déconnecté et il ne se rendait pas encore bien compte de ce qui se passait. Son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine. Les lèvres de son maître étaient si douces. Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, juste assez pour que les deux langues se mêlent pour mener une danse endiablée.

Ludwig passa ses mains dans les mèches brunes et se colla un peu plus à son valet, le rendant cette fois totalement invisible pour quiconque passerait. Les branches rentraient dans le dos de Wilhelm mais celui-ci était à vingt mille lieux de cela. Il n'avait conscience que du corps chaud pressé contre lui et de la bouche qui le dévorait.

Les deux hommes finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle et se plongèrent dans les yeux de l'autre. Will, les lèvres gonflées, les pupilles dilatées, les cheveux en pagaille garnis de feuilles, tentait désespérément de bafouiller quelques propos compréhensibles.

- Mais… je…

- T'as demandé, alors voici ce que tu voulais savoir, déclara le prince. Je n'ai jamais voulu personne d'autre que toi. D'abord comme ami. Je n'avais pas besoin de quelqu'un qui vienne vers moi pour mon titre ou ma fortune, un hypocrite de première. Tu étais la seule personne du château en qui j'avais confiance. Bien plus qu'en mon père d'ailleurs. Car tu t'en fichais et j'étais touché par ça. Puis en grandissant tu as toujours été là et aucun autre serviteur n'aurait pu te remplacer. Je n'y ai même jamais pensé et je me suis toujours arrangé pour que mes parents n'y arrivent jamais non plus. On avait quelques arrangements, disons. Ensuite l'adolescence est arrivée et mon intérêt a changé. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'endure depuis des années. A te côtoyer chaque jour et devoir faire semblant de rien. J'ai tout fait pour me retenir ! Maintenant y'en à marre. Alors écoute-moi bien : je t'aime et je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser à quelqu'un d'autre.

Wilhelm resta bouche bée. Il avait l'impression que c'était sa propre vie qui venait d'être décrite, à deux, trois détails près. Le bonheur était en train de le submerger et il n'était pas habitué.

- Ah oui aussi, précisa Ludwig. Faut pas rêver, c'est pas tous les jours que t'auras une déclaration. Je suis pas fait pour ça !

Le valet serra ses mains sur les bras du fils du roi, les larmes aux yeux. Pourtant il refusait de pleurer. Ça aurait été pitoyable.

- Tu comptes dire quelque chose un jour ou tu vas rester silencieux comme toujours ?

- Non c'est juste que… je ne pensais pas que c'était possible ! Je vous aime depuis tellement longtemps mon prince que…

Mais déjà Louis l'embrassait de nouveau. Sa main glissa sous la chemise de son partenaire en un geste expert. Cela rappela à Wilhelm que le fils du roi avait multiplié les conquêtes. Il sentit une pointe de jalousie lui traverser le cœur. Puis le doute le prit de n'être qu'un nom de plus au tableau de chasse. A contrecœur il se sépara du prince qui le regarda sans comprendre.

- Désolé… J'ai besoin de savoir… Et toutes les femmes que vous avez séduites ?

Ludwig grogna et se remit à marcher dans l'allée, suivit par son valet. Ils atteignirent vite le centre où trônait une grande fontaine à plusieurs niveaux et avec quelques statues. Le prince s'assit sur le rebord en pierre.

- Pas comme si j'en avais eu tant que ça non plus ! protesta le rouquin.

- Il faut quand même avouer…

Un regard noir son maître le fit taire.

- J'ai pas couché avec toutes les femmes que j'ai charmé, dieu merci ! J'aurais pas fini sinon et je suis pas puni ! Déjà que je le fais presque par obligation !

- Pardon ?

- On l'attendait de moi ! Il fallait que j'ai des conquêtes féminines et en nombre si possible. Faut pas chercher à comprendre, mon paternel de roi n'a jamais eu de bons conseils et je suis surveillé. Ça fait du prestige apparemment.

- Vous avez couché des jeunes filles innocentes parce qu'on l'attendait de vous ?

- On va dire ça comme ça.

Le valet n'en revenait pas ! Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. La famille royale battait des records dans l'anormalité. Et lui il atteignait les sommets du masochisme. Mais comment et pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux d'un mec pareil ?

Le prince se remit debout et monta sur la bordure en pierre de la fontaine, marchant en équilibre pour faire le tour. Ses vêtements furent vite trempés par les éclaboussures pourtant ce n'était pas bien grave, vu la chaleur. Ça rendait juste sa chemise blanche un peu plus transparente ce qui eu pour conséquence d'attirer l'attention de Wilhelm et lui provoquer un court-circuit total du cerveau. Il se secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

- Et vous… vous comptez continuer ? hasarda t-il.

Les sourcils de Ludwig se froncèrent instantanément. Il descendit et se posta juste devant son valet, l'air vraiment contrarié

- Tu as une telle opinion de moi ?

- Non… bien sûr que non ! Je… j'avais juste besoin de savoir…

Pour seule réponse, Louis l'embrassa de nouveau. Surpris, le brun manqua de tomber mais le fils du roi le retint contre lui. Wilhelm était sûr qu'il ne s'habituerait jamais à ces baisers et en demanderait toujours plus. C'était tellement irréel. Ses mains remontèrent dans le dos de Ludwig et allèrent se perdre dans les longues mèches rousses. Les cheveux étaient fins et doux sous ses doigts. Le baiser était brûlant, passionné.

Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes, essoufflés. Profitant que son domestique soit encore étourdi, le prince le fit basculer dans la fontaine. Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour Wilhelm qui se mit à se débattre avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait parfaitement pieds. Mieux, l'eau ne lui arrivait à peine aux genoux. Il essaya de rester digne en voyant Ludwig rire aux éclats. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, c'était désagréable. Et l'eau était plutôt froide, brassée sans cesse elle n'avait pas le temps de profiter du soleil pour se réchauffer. Will se redressa, enleva sa veste pour tenter de l'essorer un peu et voulu sortir. Mais il glissa sur le sol tapissé de vase et retomba dans l'eau.

- Il faudrait que quelqu'un pense à nettoyer toute cette saleté au fond de la fontaine, fit remarquer le valet.

- C'est vrai… Puisque tu es déjà dedans, je te laisse t'en charger. Moi je vais me mettre à l'ombre, le soleil n'est pas bon pour ma peau. Dépêche-toi.

Ludwig tourna les talons et sortit du labyrinthe sans un regard en arrière pour son pauvre domestique dégoulinant et totalement abasourdi. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Le prince disait l'aimer et ça s'arrêtait là ? Rien de plus ? Rien ne changeait ? Il ne demandait pas non plus le tapis rouge et les pétales de roses mais un peu de considération supplémentaire ce devait être possible.

Wilhelm dut aller chercher de quoi nettoyer. Il mit un long moment à sortir du dédale, ralenti encore par l'eau qui clapotait dans ses bottes et lui ralentissait la marche. Le temps d'atteindre le hangar, le soleil avait déjà fait son œuvre et les vêtements du valet avaient séché. Il ne restait plus que quelques mèches de cheveux qui gouttaient encore. De fait, de retour à la fontaine, chargé comme une mule, le domestique marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il n'avait plus trop envie de remette les pieds dans cette eau glacée. Et même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il cherchait un moyen de s'y soustraire. Puis, dépité, il enleva ses bottes et remonta son pantalon sur ses jambes blanches. Hors de question de l'ôter, n'importe qui pouvait passer à cette heure-ci et il ne voulait pas se montrer en boxer à tout le monde. Il enleva sa veste et la plia comme il faut pour la poser un peu plus loin. En chemise et pieds nus, il retourna dans le bassin de la fontaine, grimaçant.

Là il se mit à l'ouvrage, heureux en fin de compte de ne pas pouvoir penser car sinon il risquait de se perdre dans le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. La vase s'était accumulée en paquet et Wilhelm dérapait régulièrement. Sa chemise ne servait plus à rien pourtant il refusait de s'en défaire. Son pantalon le gênait dans ses mouvements. Certes il aurait été bien plus simple et plus logique de fermer l'arrivée d'eau et vider la fontaine mais seul un membre de la famille royale pouvait donner cet ordre et Ludwig n'avait pas semblé le vouloir. Le valet n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se débrouiller.

De son côté, Ludwig ne perdait pas une miette de ce spectacle. Il était monté sur la volière, située juste à côté du labyrinthe végétal. C'était un bâtiment blanc assez haut, surmonté d'un dôme bleu et avec plusieurs balcons disposés sur toute la hauteur et donnant sur tous les côtés du jardin. En haut étaient gardés tous les oiseaux royaux ainsi que les pigeons voyageurs. Il y avait là toute une collection d'oiseaux exotiques ainsi que d'autres plus communs et quelques espèces rares. La reine avait aussi fait aménager une pièce spéciale pour ses rapaces et autres piafs de chasse.

Accoudé à une balustrade en fer forgé, sirotant un jus de fruit et armé d'une paire de jumelles plaquée argent, le prince Louis surveillait le moindre geste de son domestique. Il avait eu raison de lui faire effectuer ce travail. La chemise rendue transparente par l'eau était du plus bel effet et rendait le jeune homme tout à fait désirable. Il était si mignon aussi quand il chutait encore et encore, se relevant sans cesse pour poursuivre. Et même si le prince avait été déçu de voir qu'il ne se mettait pas en sous-vêtement pour travailler dans l'eau, il fut plutôt ravi en fin de compte. C'était bien plus plaisant ainsi, il y avait plus de place à l'imagination. De plus, de son point d'observation, aucun risque pour le prince de se laisser aller à ses pulsions comme il avait manqué le faire un peu plus tôt. S'il ne s'était pas écouté, il aurait sauté sur son brun et lui aurait fait l'amour dans la fontaine. Ce n'était pas approprié du tout et cela aurait fait scandale s'ils avaient été surpris. Ludwig n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'éloigner. Pourtant il y trouvait son compte.

Il avait aussi prévenu tout le monde que quiconque irait dans le labyrinthe se ferait guillotiner sans aucun procès. Et il avait posé un fusil chargé à ses côtés, au cas où quelqu'un désobéirait. Ça tombait bien, il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas entrainé au tir.

Il fallut tout le reste de l'après-midi à Wilhelm pour finir. Epuisé, il se traina jusqu'à la remise pour tout ranger, la veste posé sur l'épaule. Alors qu'il allait revenir au château, un peu mieux vêtu, il tomba sur Ludwig qui semblait lui aussi venir du jardin. Il trouva ça surprenant mais n'en fit aucune remarque.

- Tu as pris ton temps ! gronda Ludwig mais sans la même autorité qu'auparavant.

En fait ça sonnait plus comme une habitude qu'autre chose. Wilhelm se rendit alors compte que personne ne pourrait savoir pour eux. Il n'était qu'un valet après tout et un homme de surcroit. Il ne pourrait jamais y avoir de mariage car cela signifierait la fin de la lignée royale, le prince Louis étant le seul héritier de la couronne. Cela signifiait donc une relation secrète et surtout de courte durée. Dès qu'une princesse serait trouvée et le mariage célébré, tout s'arrêterait. Will partirait sûrement à ce moment.

- Tu comptes rester planté là ou tu vas te décider à me suivre ?

La voix du fils du roi le sortit de ses pensées. Il décida de ne rien montrer de ses tourments et remplit son office du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Cependant il ne put louper le petit sourire en coin de la reine alors qu'elle le fixait. Elle devait savoir quelque chose. Et le valet n'appréciait pas du tout qu'elle murmure à l'oreille de son fils sans le quitter des yeux. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose allait se passer et était incapable de savoir quoi. Il n'était pas rassuré du tout.

Ludwig sourit en voyant l'air inquiet de son domestique. Il ne manquait plus grand chose pour que son plan soit au point. Tout était parfait. Comme toujours quand sa royale personne imaginait quelque chose. Si là il se sentait heureux, dans deux jours ce serait l'apothéose. Et sa mère qui était plus que ravie de l'aider. Son père serait très certainement surpris et peut-être en désaccord mais puisque personne ne l'écoutait jamais.

Louis préféra écourter le repas. Il envoya Wilhelm manger à son tour et en profita pour passer voir le tailleur. Comme il lui restait encore un peu de temps il fit un détour ou deux pour peaufiner les détails. Enfin il retourna dans sa chambre et s'assit à la fenêtre, un livre dans les mains. Mais il fut incapable de lire la moindre ligne, ses yeux restaient obstinément fixes. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qui s'était passé dans le parc. Et maintenant il paniquait. C'était tellement stupide et en totale contradiction avec sa personnalité. Mais il était amoureux et selon la croyance populaire, ça rendait crétin. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'avec son génial intellect il serait touché à ce point. Pourtant il angoissait à l'idée de perdre son nouveau compagnon. Il ne savait pas du tout comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Foutue famille !

Il devait quand même montrer un peu plus de considération envers son valet, arrêter de lui gueuler dessus. Il fallait qu'il change ses habitudes et ce ne serait pas simple. Et si ce n'était pas pour Wilhelm, jamais il n'aurait fait le moindre effort. Le brun avait intérêt à apprécier ! Mais comment procéder ? Des cadeaux ? Wilhelm n'avait jamais montré aucun intérêt pour la richesse ou les objets de valeur. Une des raisons qui faisait que Louis l'aimait d'ailleurs. Des attentions alors ? Ça ne ferait que le gêner. Enfin c'était une idée, le prince adorait le voir devenir rouge et bafouiller.

Il fut interrompu dans sa songerie quand justement le sujet principal de ses pensées entra dans la pièce. Surpris, Ludwig, en un stupide réflexe, lança son livre qui atterrit pas loin du valet qui sursauta. Le prince se leva, reprenant contenance et commença à se déshabiller. Les gestes étaient routiniers et en quelques secondes Wilhelm était derrière lui, chemise de nuit en travers des bras. Tout cela avait été répété des centaines, des milliers de soirs. C'était comme une partition sans fausse note.

Pourtant cette fois un grain de sable se glissa. En effet, alors que Wilhelm allait se retirer dans ses propres quartiers il sentit quelque chose le retenir par le poignet. En baissant les yeux il vit son prince qui n'était pas disposé à lâcher prise.

- Cette nuit tu restes là, ordonna t-il.

- Je ne peux… que dirons…

Sans le laisser finir sa phrase Ludwig tira sur la manche de son valet, faisant basculer celui-ci sur le grand lit à baldaquin. Il étouffa les protestations d'un baiser. Profitant de l'état choqué de son domestique pour lui enlever sa veste, le laissant en simple chemise blanche, et le tint serré contre lui.

- Mon prince ! Imaginez que quelqu'un s'aperçoive que je suis resté avec vous.

Will se tortilla pour essayer de se dégager de l'étreinte mais le fils du roi avait une sacrée force. En tournant la tête il vit que Ludwig s'était déjà assoupi. Le souffle était régulier et les cheveux s'éparpillaient sur l'oreiller blanc. Tant pis, il allait devoir rester là. Bon c'était pas comme si ça le dérangeait vraiment mais tout de même. Il fit comme il put pour se mettre un peu plus à l'aise puis se colla contre le torse chaud, la tête calée dans le cou de son compagnon.

Pour une fois il s'endormit sans problème.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je préviens de suite : il y a un beau lemon dans ce chapitre. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Sinon ne venez pas vous plaindre après. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 5 :**

Ludwig marchait d'un pas rapide dans le long couloir tout en continuant de parler en faisant des grands gestes :

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas partir comme un voleur ce matin ! C'est quand même la moindre des choses.

- Mais je n'avais pas le choix, se défendit Wilhelm. Je suis toujours votre premier valet et j'ai des obligations. Je suis désolé !

- Rien à foutre. Ta seule obligation était de rester avec moi.

Oui il agissait comme un enfant gâté et il le savait pertinemment. C'est juste qu'il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié se réveiller seul dans ce lit froid. Il avait cru un instant avoir rêvé son bonheur et n'avait pas aimé du tout la sensation de vide qui s'était installé dans son cœur. Tout s'était arrangé d'un baiser mais quand même.

Inconscient des pensées de son prince, Wilhelm se rendit compte qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bal. Il fronça les sourcils. Cette histoire de travestissement ne devrait normalement plus tenir ! Le fils du roi n'oserait tout de même pas faire ça.

Apparemment si puisque Louis ouvrit en grand les deux portes.

- Va falloir accélérer la cadence aujourd'hui !

- Parce que vous comptez quand même mettre en scène votre supercherie au bal de votre mère ?

- Bien évidemment !

Wilhelm se raidit instantanément. Son prince allait oser flirter avec d'autres personnes, des femmes qui plus est, devant les yeux de son valet qu'il disait aimer. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Le brun sentit son cœur se déchirer lentement. Il avait espéré que le projet de trouver une princesse serait retardé le plus possible. Au contraire Ludwig semblait de plus en plus emballé par ce bal. Il ne comptait donc pas plus que ça ?

- On va reprendre comme avant-hier puisqu'hier nous n'avons pas pu finir. Puis on inversera les rôles. Va bien falloir que tu y arrives, expliqua le prince sans se rendre compte que son interlocuteur ne l'écoutait pas.

Will sortit de sa torpeur quand Louis le tira contre lui et l'embrassa. La musique commença à s'élever doucement. Les deux hommes se mirent à valser lentement puis accélérèrent la cadence au fur et à mesure. Ce n'était certes pas parfait mais le domestique s'en tirait un peu mieux et surtout il n'écrasait aucun pied.

Cependant, seulement cinq minutes après avoir commencé, ils furent interrompus par un énorme coup donné sur la porte. Celle-ci claqua contre le mur, laissant entrer Julius, vêtu d'une robe à froufrous pompeuse noire rouge et très certainement copiée sur celles portées par la reine Amalberga. Sauf qu'à elle, ça lui allait bien. L'héritier du trône eut envie de se mettre une baffe. Pourquoi il avait oublié de fermer la porte à clé en rentrant ?

- J'ai appris que tu faisais danser ton valet ! Et pourquoi moi je n'y ai pas le droit ?

- Julius, tu me fatigues ! répondit le prince sans bouger

- C'est Juliana ! Espèce de goujat !

Ludwig haussa un sourcil, ne trouvant même pas l'envie de répondre à tant de bêtise et d'entêtement. Wilhelm avait profité de l'intermède pour se décoller, à contrecœur, du prince et regardait les deux hommes se chamailler à présent.

- C'est avec moi que tu devrais danser ! ajouta le blond.

- Et sous quel prétexte ?

- Je suis une princesse, tu me dois les honneurs. Et quand je dis que je veux danser, tu dois normalement t'exécuter. Sois galant !

Il s'emportait et ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il disait. Lui aussi voulait être collé à Ludwig, pouvoir sentir son corps chaud et entendre leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson. Il en rêvait toutes les nuits. Et un peu en journée aussi.

- Je te rappelle, mon cher _prince_ (Ludwig insista sur le mot), que tu n'es pas dans ton royaume mais dans le mien et que, de fait, tu n'as aucune autorité ici. Et encore moins sur moi. Et je n'ai aucune envie de danser avec toi.

Un frisson lui remonta le long du dos en prononçant les derniers mots, comme une appréhension. Et qui était tout à fait fondée.

- De plus je te rappelle que tu as essayé de me tuer !

- Ce n'était pas ma faute ! J'étais sous l'emprise de Pétronella. Et ce n'est pas moi qui tenais le couteau, dit Julius avec une évidente mauvaise foi.

Là ce fut au tour de Wilhelm de frissonner. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute s'il avait été ensorcelé. Certes il n'aurait pas dû manger cette part de tarte et aurait dû être plus méfiant. Mais le prince lui avait pardonné, pas besoin de remettre cette histoire sur le tapis. Et personne ne s'en souvenait d'abord.

Et il n'appréciait pas non plus de voir que Julius s'approchait un peu trop près de son prince. Le blond était collé à présent et se frottait presque à Ludwig. Wilhelm serra les poings pour se retenir. Il tourna aussi le regard mais ne put s'empêcher d'entendre les jérémiades de Julius. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé que ce jeune homme reste au château. Il courait un peu trop après Ludwig. Et si le valet laissait faire avant, persuadé que lui-même n'avait aucune chance, maintenant c'était tout à fait différent.

Il ne se savait pas jaloux pourtant c'était bien le cas à présent. C'était sa seule consolation avant un hypothétique mariage. Pour le moment Louis était à lui et seulement à lui.

De son côté Ludwig continuait sa joute verbale avec Julius. Il se frottait les yeux, exaspéré.

- Et les assassins, c'est ta « mère » qui les a envoyés peut-être ? Il me semble pourtant qu'ils agissaient en ton nom.

- On parle de nous ?

Les trois hommes se retournèrent d'un même geste vers la porte où se tenait Gretel, le bras appuyé contre le montant en bois et l'air plutôt ravi. Son frère, tête basse, était juste derrière elle. Cette fois ils avaient adoptés un style un peu plus steampunk, toujours dans les teintes marron. Le chasseur avait une paire de lunettes à gros verres et cerclées de métal. Ça lui donnait un air de grosse mouche avec une cape déchirée. Gretel avait à sa ceinture tout un étrange attirail allant des fioles de couleur bizarre, des poignards en passant par des boites gravées de vielles runes. Ils formaient un tableau tout à fait étrange et en total décalage avec le décor.

- Ne manquait plus qu'eux, grommela Ludwig.

C'était trop demander d'avoir un moment de paix, seul avec son homme ? Apparemment oui puisque l'ancien duo d'assassins rentra dans la pièce sans se soucier de savoir s'ils gênaient ou non. Manquait plus que Dorothéa, mais vu que ça faisait trois jours qu'elle était ligotée et bâillonnée, il n'y avait pas trop de risque de ce côté.

- Moi aussi je veux apprendre à danser, s'écria Gretel.

- Pareil.

- Mais merde, je ne suis pas professeur ! protesta Ludwig

- Tu as une telle mauvaise foi ! grommela Julius. Tu apprends bien à ton valet.

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! J'ai besoin qu'il sache danser.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Hänsel.

- C'est mon problème ! Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre !

- Allez, Prince Louis, quémanda Gretel. Sinon il pourrait bien t'arriver quelques petites bricoles.

- Nous avons déjà un accord il me semble. De plus, si jamais ton frère et toi vous essayez la moindre chose, je lâche ma mère !

La tueuse ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. S'il y avait bien une personne à craindre dans le monde c'était bien Amalberga.

- Un accord ? intervint de nouveau Julius. Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?

- Vous me faites chier !

- On ne parle pas comme ça à une princesse !

Le futur roi commençait à en avoir ras le bol, et il était poli. Les deux frangins et Julius étaient plus que collés à lui et ne lui laissait aucun répit. Et Wilhelm plus loin qui semblait au bord des larmes ou sur le point d'exploser de rage, au choix. Et bien que le prince soit ravi de voir son compagnon jaloux, il n'appréciait pas tellement d'en être aussi éloigné.

- Foutez-moi la paix ! finit-il par hurler.

Il poussa ses interlocuteurs, s'empara du bras Wilhelm et se mit à courir dans les couloirs du palais. Les deux hommes slalomèrent comme ils pouvaient entre les différents serviteurs. Ils entendaient le trio derrière eux qui criaient à s'en briser la voix. Julius avait encore plus de mal que les autres à cause de la robe qu'il n'était pas habitué à porter. Gretel s'arrêta pour l'aider.

- Hans, je compte sur toi ! Rattrape-les et ramène-les moi !

Le jeune homme redoubla d'ardeur. Et alors qu'il était sur le point de rattraper le prince et son valet, Linda, la cuisinière, sortit du garde-manger en ouvrant violemment la porte d'un coup de pied, ayant les mains prises. Hänsel n'eut pas le temps de ralentir et se prit le panneau de bois en pleine tête, s'assommant sur le coup.

- Je suis désolé ! Vous allez bien ? paniqua la jeune femme.

Mais l'ancien assassin était totalement incapable de répondre.

N'ayant pas du tout vu ce qui venait de se passer, Ludwig et Wilhelm continuaient de courir. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois arrivés dans une partie éloignée du château, presque oubliée, située dans l'aile nord. Ils s'étaient cachés dans une alcôve un peu plus sombre que le reste du couloir. Les mains sur les cuisses, le valet peinait à reprendre son souffle :

- Je crois… qu'on les a… semés…

Collé au mur, le prince n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il regarda son domestique se redresser. La veste verte était largement ouverte, de même que la chemise blanche, dévoilant la peau pâle. Des gouttes de sueur, dues à la chaleur et à la course imprévue, glissaient paresseusement le long du torse. Les longues mèches noires collaient aux épaules et étaient un peu ébouriffées. Gêné d'être ainsi dévisagé, Wilhelm se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser d'avantage son compagnon.

Ludwig se jeta sur son valet, le plaquant contre le mur et entreprit de lui dévorer les lèvres. Il s'écarta un simple instant et Will put voir que les pupilles de son prince étaient totalement dilatées, rendant ses yeux d'un noir profond et hypnotisant. Mais déjà Louis repartait à l'assaut. Il mordilla la lèvre de son valet et profita que celui-ci ouvre légèrement la bouche pour mêler les deux langues. Sa main glissa sous la chemise blanche et caressa la peau du torse. Wilhelm ouvrit les yeux de surprise mais n'interrompit pas le baiser. En tant normal il aurait été paniqué par ce qui allait se passer pourtant à cet instant il ne ressentit qu'une profonde envie de ne faire qu'un avec son prince. Pour une fois il ne se posait aucune question et se laissait simplement porter.

Remarquant la docilité de son futur amant, Ludwig lui enleva sa veste et déboutonna la chemise pour avoir un meilleur accès au torse imberbe. Les pantalons commençaient à être un peu trop serrés pour les deux hommes. Pourtant le prince refusait de s'en occuper, préférant faire monter le plaisir encore un peu. Sa bouche se détacha à regret de sa compagne et glissa le long de la gorge offerte. Le prince effleurait ou mordillait en alternance. Will ne mit pas longtemps à gémir. Ludwig descendit ensuite sur la poitrine et s'occupa des deux bourgeons de chairs qui avaient durcis à son contact. Il en martyrisait un de ses doigts pendant qu'il suçait l'autre. Rien qu'avec ce traitement le valet était sur le point de venir.

Tout en continuant à torturer son compagnon, la main libre de Ludwig descendit furtivement, glissa sous le pantalon et le boxer et se referma sur le sexe gorgé de sang et duquel s'égouttait déjà quelques gouttes. Cette sensation fit sursauter Wilhelm qui voulut se dégager, par réflexe. Bien qu'il en était totalement incapable pour le moment. Louis nota la réaction du brun et se redressa pour lui faire face, sans pour autant lâcher la hampe de chair.

- Est-ce que tu serais encore vierge par hasard ?

- Bah… je… c'est que… bafouilla Will qui devint rouge instantanément.

Pas sa faute aussi s'il n'avait pas eu le temps. Et ni l'envie d'ailleurs. A part le prince, il n'avait jamais été attiré par quelqu'un. Et, romantique dans l'âme, il n'imaginait pas le sexe sans sentiments. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Ludwig.

- Très bien. Ainsi je serais ton premier et surtout ton dernier.

Wilhelm n'entendit pas les derniers mots du rouquin car celui-ci venait de faire un mouvement de va-et-vient sur son sexe et ses pensées s'étaient totalement envolées. C'était juste trop bon.

Ludwig ne s'arrêta qu'un instant afin de les déshabiller totalement. Puis il recommença la masturbation et embrassa de nouveau son amant. Wilhelm vint en quelques secondes. Il fut embarrassé de voir qu'il avait jouit dans la main de son prince. Mais ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire. Sa main glissa le long des fesses rondes et commença à faire pénétrer un premier doigt dans l'intimité jusque là inviolée, tout en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille pour le distraire. Wilhelm le sentit à peine. Par contre il sursauta quand un deuxième le rejoignit. Ludwig l'embrassa et le colla un peu plus contre le mur pour l'empêcher de bouger.

En quelques secondes les doigts frôlèrent la prostate du brun qui se cambra violemment, un cri coincé au fond de la gorge. C'était possible d'avoir de telles sensations ? La chaleur prenait possession de ses reins et remontait. Il allait y rester ! Le troisième doigt passa totalement inaperçu dans son état. Ludwig fit quelques mouvements de ciseaux afin d'être sûr de ne pas blesser son amant.

Sans jamais décoller ses lèvres de la bouche de Wilhelm, Louis le souleva. Inconsciemment les jambes du valet se serrèrent autour de la taille de son compagnon et se nouèrent derrière. Le fils du roi écarta doucement les fesses de son amant et pénétra doucement dans le fourreau de chair, se concentrant pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. Wilhelm serra les dents afin de ne pas gémir, de douleur cette fois. Il avait beau avoir été préparé, ça lui faisait terriblement mal. Et en même temps il était heureux au possible d'être enfin uni à l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Ne bloque pas ta respiration, murmura Ludwig. Détends-toi.

Wilhelm tenta d'obéir pendant que le prince sortait doucement. Quand il sentit les muscles se desserrer autour de lui, Louis accéléra le rythme, se faisant un devoir de heurter à chaque fois la petite boule de chair sensible qui faisait voir des étoiles au brun. En quelques secondes celui-ci n'était plus qu'une loque gémissante. Ses mains agrippaient les mèches rousses comme si sa vie en dépendait et il ne retenait aucunement ses cris de plaisir. Et Ludwig n'était guère mieux. N'importe qui aurait pu passer dans ce couloir, inutilisé depuis des années certes, ou même les entendre mais les deux hommes n'en avait cure. Ça rajoutait de l'excitation.

Louis masturba son valet qui était dur de nouveau. Le pauvre domestique n'avait plus une seule pensée cohérente. Il allait exploser. Trop de plaisir, trop de sensations, trop de bonheur, trop de tout ! Plus rien n'avait d'importance que ce sexe qui le labourait, cette main chaude sur son pénis et cette bouche qui prenait possession de ses lèvres ou de sa gorge.

Soudain ce fut le blanc total. Tout son corps se tendit, il éjacula de nouveau et son anneau de chair se contracta autour du sexe de Ludwig qui vint à son tour.

Les deux hommes tombèrent au sol, épuisés.

- Mon dieu…

- C'est flatteur, mais je crois que je vais me contenter du titre de prince.

**XXX**

Wilhelm grimaça discrètement alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord du lit. Des heures qu'il essayait d'occulter la douleur mais ce n'était pas gagné. Il l'avait voulu quelque part donc il ne pouvait se plaindre. Mais c'était gênant pour travailler. Le fils du roi entra dans la pièce

- Demain tu vaqueras à tes occupations mais tu ne t'occuperas pas de moi. J'ai des choses à faire avant le soir et en privé. On se retrouvera juste avant le bal. Je ne veux pas te voir de la journée !

Le valet acquiesça. Sa bouche se dessécha. Il en avait presque oublié la soirée de la reine.

Sans même y penser il se releva et prépara le prince à se coucher. Puis il prit place à ses côtés, se calant contre le torse chaud. Les bras de Ludwig se resserrèrent immédiatement autour de lui et il le tint serré, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il l'embrassa sur le front et s'endormit.

En revanche Wilhelm resta les yeux grands ouverts. Et maintenant ? Ils avaient couché ensemble c'était un fait. Peut-être que le prince allait le jeter maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Non pas qu'il n'eut pas confiance en son amant cependant il n'avait pas confiance en lui-même.

Le lendemain il allait devoir jouer les doublures, oublier qu'il avait un cœur et surtout voir la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde choisir sa future femme avec qui il allait partager son lit pour le reste de sa vie. Y'avait-il pire que ça ?

Wilhelm changea de position et ressentit de nouveau une douleur sur son arrière-train. Au moins il lui resterait ses souvenirs. Pourtant il n'arrivait à comprendre.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans tout ça.

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici le dernier chapitre. Celui qui m'a le plus éclaté à écrire. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 6**

Le soir était sur le point de tomber. La façade du château était toute illuminée par des spots de couleur disposés en cercle autour de l'édifice. Les carrosses commençaient à venir doucement. Les serviteurs couraient dans tous les sens comme des fourmis autour de la reine.

Et pendant ce temps Wilhelm trainait des pieds tel un condamné montant à l'échafaud. Il avait été malade toute la journée. Et cela semblait empirer à mesure qu'il approchait de la porte de sa chambre. Le prince lui avait donné rendez-vous pour qu'il se change et aille directement au bal ensuite.

Will retrouva Ludwig qui sortait de ses propres appartements. Il était vêtu entièrement de blanc, une tenue qui ressemblait un peu à celle qui avait porté pour son « mariage » avec Lara. Avec quelques fanfreluches en plus aux manches et un jabot autour du cou. Ses cheveux étaient à moitié attachés en arrière, et quelques mèches barraient ses yeux verts qui pétillaient. Le valet le trouva tellement magnifique et son cœur se brisa un peu plus.

- Ah te voilà ! déclara Louis en se rapprochant. Dépêche-toi de te changer, nous allons être en retard. Toutes tes affaires sont sur ton lit.

C'était tout ? Rien de plus ? Même pas un baiser, une phrase d'amour. Là le brun aurait tout donné pour qu'il l'embrasse ou qu'il le prenne contre le mur, tant pis pour ceux qui passeraient, simplement qu'il lui prouve qu'il lui appartenait. Le fils du roi commençait déjà à s'éloigner quand Wilhelm serra les poings et usa de tout son courage pour parler.

- Je… je ne peux pas.

- Pardon ?

- Désolé mon prince… mais… C'est trop dur ! Je… je ne peux faire comme si tout allait bien. Je vous aime plus que tout et je ne pourrais supporter de vous voir épouser quelqu'un d'autre ! Renvoyez-moi maintenant plutôt que me faire subir ça !

Son ton s'affermissait au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Il ne se rendit pas compte que Ludwig s'était rapproché.

- Jamais je n'accepterai ça. Je ne suis pas qu'un simple jouet, j'ai aussi un cœur et vous le piétinez ! Et pourtant je vous aime encore ! Je ne suis qu'un imbécile… Mais épargnez-moi un peu. Si vraiment vous avez des sentiments pour moi. Je vous en supplie ! Mon…

Il fut coupé par la bouche du prince qui prit possession de la sienne. Le baiser était brûlant et Wilhelm perdit totalement le fil de ses pensées. Il était à bout de souffle quand enfin Louis se détacha. Ce dernier essuya les larmes qui pointaient dans les yeux sombres de son amant.

- Tout ira bien, le rassura t-il. Va te changer.

Et sans explication il le planta là. Wilhelm en resta estomaqué. C'était quoi cette attitude ? Il croyait pourtant qu'il comprenait toujours son maître pourtant là il était perdu.

Mais tant pis. Si Ludwig persistait dans son projet, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Effectivement il allait dans sa chambre mais c'était pour y faire ses bagages et partir.

Pourtant en entrant il fut surpris de ne pas voir une tenue blanche sur son lit, jumelle de celle de l'héritier au trône, comme ça aurait dû être le cas. A la place il y avait une large chemise d'un vert émeraude avec un col en V qui descendait assez bas et une petite cordelette pour tenir. Les manches étaient bouffantes mais resserrées au niveau des poignets. Elle était magnifique et dans un tissu de très bonne qualité. Wilhelm trouva aussi un pantalon noir assez moulant et des bottes montantes, noires également.

Pourquoi cette tenue ? Il nageait en plein mystère. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Il se dépêcha de se changer et courut jusqu'à la grande salle de bal.

**XXX**

Ludwig trépignait. Il ne fallait pas autant de temps pour enfiler quelques vêtements et la chambre n'était pas si éloignée que ça ! Il prit peur que son valet n'ait mis son plan à exécution, à savoir partir, sans même jeter un coup d'œil à son lit. Non c'était impossible. Wilhelm faisait toujours attention aux détails. Enfin souvent. Puis c'était juste en face de la porte tout de même !

Sa mère vint à ses côtés.

- Va falloir se bouger ! Tout le monde est presque arrivé et c'est à toi d'ouvrir le bal !

- Tu pouvais pas le faire avec père ?

- Quand tu auras fini de poser des questions stupides, tu te ramèneras au centre de la piste. J'ai tellement hâte de voir ça !

Louis préféra ne pas répliquer. Wilhelm aurait dû être là et pour le moment seule cette absence le préoccupait. Il avait pensé à cette soirée toute la semaine, il se l'était imaginé des centaines de fois et à chaque fois ça se finissait comme il le voulait. Si le brun ne venait pas, tout s'effondrerait. Son plan était pourtant génial !

Alors qu'il allait tourner les talons et annoncer à sa mère qu'il ne pourrait pas ouvrir le bal comme prévu (au risque de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances) il vit enfin arriver son amant, essoufflé, les cheveux en bataille et pourtant si beau. La tenue était parfaite. Il avait eu raison d'en parler avec le tailleur royal et d'imposer les couleurs.

- Mon prince ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Pas le temps. Viens avec moi.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer il lui agrippa le poignet et le tira au centre de la salle. Wilhelm vit avec stupeur que tout le monde s'écartait, formant un cercle tout autour d'eux. Des musiciens se mirent en place dans un coin de la pièce et entamèrent la valse des patineurs.

Ludwig prit alors position, une main serrant la taille du brun, l'autre lui tenant la main. Il le rapprocha un peu plus et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ne regarde que moi.

Puis la musique s'éleva et les deux hommes se mirent à tourbillonner. Le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus. Wilhelm essayait de se concentrer sur ses pas cependant ce fut vite impossible. L'atmosphère était totalement différente que pendant les leçons. Ce n'était même pas les regards braqués sur lui, il les avait totalement occultés. Ni le caractère officiel de la soirée. Peut-être simplement de savoir qu'il comptait, au moins un peu, pour le prince et qu'il n'avait pas à jouer une comédie stupide et insensée. Pour le moment il était littéralement hypnotisé par les prunelles vertes qui ne lâchaient pas les siennes une seule seconde.

Quand les instruments s'arrêtèrent, Wilhelm relâcha son souffle. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait presque arrêté de respirer. Puis il se mit à rougir violemment en comprenant subitement ce qui venait de se passer. Mais Ludwig ne le lâcha pas, au contraire sa prise se raffermit.

Le futur roi se tourna vers tous ses invités :

- Je vous remercie de votre présence ce soir et en profite pour vous faire part de mes fiançailles avec mon valet Wilhelm ici présent.

- QUOI ?

Le cri vint du valet en question. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Louis devait se moquer de lui, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Pas qu'il soit vraiment contre. Au contraire. C'était juste qu'il aurait voulu avoir son mot à dire. Et pourquoi la reine n'avait pas l'air surprise du tout ? Pire elle faisait un grand signe de victoire.

Wilhelm n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car tout le monde leur sautait dessus pour les féliciter.

Amalberga coupa ce moment de réjouissance en se levant et en tapant dans les mains :

- Nous avons toute la soirée pour féliciter les futurs mariés. Profitez aussi du buffet et de la piste de danse. Ah oui n'oubliez pas de venir me voir pour que je puisse récupérer mes gains.

Ludwig haussa un sourcil et se rapprocha de sa mère :

- Mère, ne me dites pas que vous avez encore parié.

- Bien sûr que si, c'est de l'argent facile.

- Et sur quel sujet cette fois ?

- A ton avis ? Sur le fait que tu allais annoncer ton mariage ce soir durant le bal. Avec un bonus sur le nom de la personne.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir triché par hasard ? Puisque tu étais la seule personne au courant de ce plan justement !

- Oh si peu…

Will entendit tout de l'échange, puisque son amant ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.

- Vous étiez au courant ma reine ? osa-t-il intervenir.

- Parce que tu penses sérieusement que la moindre chose peut m'échapper au sein de ce palais ? gronda-t-elle d'un sourire.

Le brun frémit et se cacha un peu derrière son fiancé. A ce moment Hänsel et Gretel apparurent à leur tour. Ludwig leur avait déniché un smoking et une robe de soirée entièrement noire.

- Tu n'as pas oublié notre accord petit prince ?

- Bien que je ne le veuille absolument pas, une promesse est une promesse.

Et il s'éloigna. Le valet se pencha vers Gretel.

- Que vous as t-il promis ?

- Simplement qu'il danserait au moins une valse avec Juliana pendant le bal. Et il a ajouté « Vous aurez aussi une place de premier choix pour le spectacle ». Jusque-là il a tenu parole.

En effet Louis avait invité Julius à danser. Celui-ci était ravi et ronronnait presque de bonheur en se frottant au torse du rouquin.

Cela laissa à Wilhelm le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait. Il allait se marier. Avec l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il n'était pas habitué à autant de bonheur, il ne savait pas du tout comment le gérer.

Pour se changer les idées il détailla un peu ceux qui étaient là. Il reconnu Kathrein et son père qui veillait au grain. La jeune princesse avait bien grandi mais son sourire était toujours aussi étincelant. Ce devait être son premier bal. Derrière eux se tenaient Aschen et Balduin en pleine danse. Ah et il y avait aussi un lézard sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. De fait ils disposaient d'un large périmètre autour d'eux. Rapunzel et Silvio étaient juste à côté du bar. Leurs enfants avaient dû rester dans leur pays. Et Silvio s'était recoupé les cheveux. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se faire corriger par sa femme. Juste à côté Amalie scrutait la salle, à la recherche d'un bon et beau parti très certainement. Ses frères l'encadraient mais ne semblaient pas plus compétents qu'avant.

Un bruit attira son attention et Wilhelm put voir Lara, la cousine de Louis, qui apparemment ne prenait plus de potion amaigrissante, se plaindre à son père. Elle devait sûrement croire qu'elle avait encore une chance d'épouser son prince et tous ses espoirs s'étaient envolés. Le brun ne put retenir un sourire satisfait.

- Ah c'est trop bon !

Will sursauta en se retournant vers Dorothéa, fraichement libérée mais avec encore les marques rouges des cordes sur ses poignets et ses bras.

- Mon prince épouse un autre qui est en plus est un de mes amis. Plaisir suprême !

Elle avait les yeux exorbités et la bave aux lèvres, elle tremblait. Le domestique aurait bien voulu s'éloigner cependant la sorcière la retint en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

- Si vous le voulez tous les deux, je peux te faire une potion pour que tu puisses porter des enfants. Ce sera mieux que l'adoption.

- Non… mais… je

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, intervint Ludwig qui avait enfin réussi à se dégager.

- Mais… mon prince ? Je…

- Question de succession !

Ça sembla clore le sujet pour l'héritier du trône. En se tournant vers son amant, Wilhelm avisa que celui-ci avait le regard plongé dans le décolleté provocant de Dorothéa. Il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Vous n'allez quand même pas continuer à regarder les filles alors que vous serez marié ?

- Habitude…

- M'auriez vous préféré avec une poitrine ?

Le ton redevint sérieux un instant. Ludwig prit le visage de son amant en coupe entre ses mains.

- Tu n'es peut-être pas la plus belle des personnes, déclara t-il, mais différent tu ne m'aurais pas plu et je ne serais pas tombé autant amoureux de toi.

Il l'embrassa pour appuyer ses dires.

- Maintenant ça veut dire que tu es d'accord pour qu'on le fasse dans la fontaine ?

Wilhelm croisa les bras et son regard se fit sévère. Ce qui n'avait aucune efficacité bien sûr. Prenant un air sérieux qui était inhabituel de sa part, Dorothéa, qui n'avait pas bougé, demanda :

- Si Will n'est pas la plus belle personne selon toi, c'est qui alors ?

- Moi, évidemment.

Typique et prévisible. Et rassurant à la fois. Ludwig tira le bras de son valet et le ramena sur la piste de danse. Pas question que ses cours n'aient servi à rien. Et il aimait la sensation de valser collé au torse du brun. C'était grisant. Surtout à présent que Will avait prit confiance en lui et qu'il se débrouillait bien mieux. Quand ils étaient ainsi, le prince ne voyait plus personne autour. Il ne sentait que les deux cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson, la chaleur de la main dans la sienne. Il lui aurait bien sauté dessus de suite cependant la morale risquait de ne pas être d'accord (et sa mère encore moins).

Alors que les deux hommes s'embrassaient de nouveau, Louis sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. En se retournant il tomba justement sur la reine.

- Me laisserais-tu ton partenaire pour une danse ?

- Du moment que je le retrouve dans le même état au retour.

Satisfaite de cette réponse Amalberga saisit le poignet de Wilhelm et l'entraina au milieu des autres danseurs. La musique était maintenant celle du « Beau Danube bleu ».

- On peut dire que vous êtes verni, vous étiez célibataire il y a deux jours à peine et vous voilà déjà fiancé et futur roi consort.

- Je n'ai rien demandé pourtant je vous assure !

- Tu n'en as donc pas envie ? Mon fils n'est pas assez bien pour toi ?

Le regard de la femme se fit plus dur. Même si ce n'était qu'une fausse colère, juste de quoi faire s'embrouiller le brun et l'embêter. Elle savait très bien que les deux hommes s'aimaient vraiment. Mais il fallait bien s'amuser un peu.

- Non… ce n'est pas ça du tout ! bafouilla le valet pris au piège. Je.. je suis vraiment heureux. Je voulais juste dire que ce n'est pas par ambition que je me retrouve dans cette situation.

- Oh je sais bien ça. Tu n'es pas de cette sorte là et jamais tu n'aurais pu imaginer un plan pareil ! C'est pas de ton niveau.

Elle venait de l'insulter là ? Wilhelm ne savait pas trop si c'était une plaisanterie, un compliment ou une critique. Il préféra ne pas répondre pour ne pas dire de connerie. Et puis il était déjà bien assez ridicule comme ça. Son regard dériva vers son fiancé qui attendait dans un coin, les yeux fixés sur le couple qui dansait toujours.

- Mais… ça… ça ne vous gêne pas vous ? osa demander le domestique. Que votre fils soit avec un autre homme.

- Ça devrait ?

- Ce n'est pas forcément bien vu par tout le monde.

- Je pensais que tu avais compris que non, au vu des nombreuses allusions que j'ai faites.

- Des allusions ?

- Attends… Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais rien remarqué ?

Wilhelm baissa la tête, penaud. La reine partit alors dans un grand éclat de rire qui fit se retourner toute la salle vers elle. Sa voix couvrait même la musique.

- Je l'adore ! cria t-elle ensuite vers son fils. Il me fait penser à Kobato **(1)** ! Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer !

Ludwig grogna pour seule réponse.

Enfin la musique s'arrêta et les deux danseurs revinrent vers le prince.

- Pas besoin de demander qui fait la fille dans le couple, sourit malicieusement Amalberga avant de s'éclipser.

Will rougit instantanément et se tourna vers Louis.

- Comment elle sait ça ?

- Ma mère a mené la danse entière. Toi tu as suivi les pas féminins. C'est pas trop compliqué à deviner.

- Mais… c'est par habitude ! Vous ne m'avez presque pas appris dans l'autre sens.

- J'avais pas besoin. Je l'ai juste fait une fois ou deux pour que tu ne te doutes pas de mon super plan.

- D'ailleurs vous comptiez annoncer vos fiançailles depuis le début, sans savoir ce qui allait se passer cette semaine ? Et j'imagine sans vouloir vous déclarer avant.

- T'as tout compris.

- Qu'auriez-vous fait alors si je n'avais pas été d'accord ?

Ludwig haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait même pas envisagé cette possibilité. Pour lui il allait se marier à Wilhelm et rien n'aurait pu changer ça. Puis personne ne lui refusait jamais rien d'abord ! Il s'approcha de son amant et lui effleura juste les lèvres en murmurant :

- Parce que tu comptais refuser peut-être ?

Même si le domestique avait voulu répondre, il en était totalement incapable à présent. Il ne pouvait plus avoir de pensées cohérentes. Le prince s'évertuait à effleurer de ses lèvres chaque centimètre carré de son visage pourtant sans jamais se poser. Ses mains faisaient de même en dessous de la chemise verte. Les pantalons commençaient doucement à être trop étroits et la chaleur prenait possession de leurs corps. Wilhelm finit par l'attraper par le col et l'embrassa.

- Je crois qu'on va s'éclipser bien plus vite que prévu, souffla Ludwig. Et je vais te faire danser une autre valse.

Dans le jardin le feu d'artifice commença. Le bruit des pétards couvrit le gémissement involontaire qui s'échappa des lèvres du futur roi consort.

Personnage principal issu du manga du même nom, par Clamp. C'est une jeune fille très naïve et gentille qui débarque dans notre monde et qui du coup n'y connaît rien. Elle aide les autres mais se fait facilement mener en bateau.

**Merci d'avoir lu cette fic !**

**Vos avis ? **


End file.
